Anima Trouble
by Lexar
Summary: Pairing: NaruHina. Story takes place in a different universe than the Naruto universe where Humans and Animas half animal half humans are at war with eachother. What will happen to Konoha when Naruto and Hinata plan to end the violence and the hate?
1. Ch 1: Forbidden

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO!! Masashi Kishimoto does!!**

Sorry it is such a short chapter , but I am still working out the story.

Main Pairing: NaruHina  
So far I have NejiTen, but I would like some other pairings too. It would be awesome if I can get some suggestions as to what pairings I should put in...

Ok, Last thing. It would be awesome if people could reveiw this. Give me your ideas too!

Just to clarify any confusions  
**Anima** **are half human half animal**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I forbid you, Hinata!" Hiashi yelled for the umpteenth time this week. Hinata tried very hard not to roll her eyes at her father who was seething with anger. His vein was pulsating on his forehead. _Oh great I got him really mad. I got to think of a way to calm him down? Oh where is Neji when you need him?_ "Look, he could really hurt you…You don't know what that monster could do to you." _MONSTER? OH THAT TEARS IT!_

"Father, just because he is half fox and half human does not make him a monster!" Hinata yelled at her father. She was tired of people always saying that the Animas were not human, but monsters that prey on the weak. Hinata could see that Hiashi wanted to say more, but she ran out of the Hyuga mansion before he got the chance. He knew exactly who she was going to see, but could not do anything about it. He will have to wait and bide his time. Maybe his daughter will grow out of this phase and realize that Animas were monsters, and cannot live in harmony with humans, ever.

Hinata ran. Her long raven hair whipped around in the wind as she ran through the town towards the forest where the only person who understands her lives, Naruto. Her lavender colored eyes started searching for the hyperactive blonde Anima. She spotted him near the river drinking. His orange colored fox tail lay beside him, and his orange fox ears twitched when they picked up her scent. He stood as he slowly turned to face her. She smiled. His only animal like features were his tail, ears, his claws, and his keen smell. Other than that he was human. His blue eyes lit up when he saw her approach him. His stunning smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Hinata's tears roll down her porcelain face. She had not realized she was crying until Naruto used his thumb to wipe away her tears. Hinata blushed until her face was a bright shade of crimson. Naruto pulled her close, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" His voice filled with concern. With those words her eyes opened huge floodgates of tears. She cried and cried into Naruto's bare chest. _His skin is so warm. Ah! What am I thinking? Ugh stupid perverted thoughts! _She clung unto Naruto tighter which caused the blonde Anima to blush.

He stood there holding her for thirty minutes before she pulled away. He had to fight the urge to pull her back into his arms. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked again. Hinata really did not want to tell him because he would just blame himself for it, but at the same time he was the only person she could open up to. She sighed.

"I got into a fight with my father again…"she began to trail off when she notices the hint of anger on Naruto's face.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" He asked while letting out a low feral growl. She put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. He slowly began to relax from his tense position.

"Naruto-kun, I won't tell you why I'm upset if you blame yourself. It is not your fault. It is whoever came up with the sick idea that Animas are monsters. Look, my father is just trying to protect me, but he doesn't understand that you would never hurt me. He is just like everyone else, but don't worry. When I become clan leader, I'll make them see the good side to you. I promise." She smiled at him. He sighed before giving her one of his goofy grins that she loved so much. "So, what shall we do?"

"Well, I have a place I want to show you…"

"Really? Where, Naruto-kun?" Hinata jumped in excitement. _I wonder if she would even like it…UGH these are the times I wish I was human, so I could know if she would even find it interesting!_

"Ha ha, you'll just have to wait and see!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand as he headed deeper into the forest. Hinata blushed when she realized how perfectly his hand fit into hers and how nice it felt. Little did she know, Naruto was having the same exact thoughts…

Back at Hyuga Manor

"Damn it, Hinata-sama, why can't you just stay in your room." Neji said in exasperation. He was now getting use to finding Hinata's room empty even though she is supposed to be in it. He let out a sigh. His lavender eyes landed on the calendar in Hinata's room. One week from today would be Hinata's nineteenth birthday. He ran his hand through his long brown hair that is tied in a low ponytail. _Hiashi-sama is probably looking for a husband for Hinata right now. Hinata-sama will not like this one bit._ Neji let out another concerned sigh before entering his apartment. Since he is Hiashi's nephew, Neji gets his own apartment that his connected to the Hyuga Manor. His wife Tenten walked up to him; her stomach was getting bigger and bigger. It would not be long before their first born child enters the world. Neji smiled as he looked at his wife. _Well, whoever Hinata-sama ends up with, I just hope they can make her happy just like how Tenten has made me happy._ Tenten giggled see her husband with such a cute grin on his face. It has become a regular thing for him to smile; nevertheless, it never ceases to take her breath away.

"Neji?" a stern voice came from the other side of the door. Neji looked at Tenten; they both nodded. That voice could only belong to one person: Hiashi Hyuga. Neji opened the door to the older Hyuga. Hiashi attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

"Is there something I could help you with, Hiashi-sama?" Neji politely asked. He honestly just wanted Hiashi out. He wanted to spend some time with his very pregnant wife, but he did not wish to upset the Head Hyuga.

"Is Hinata here by any chance?" Hiashi asked. He was secretly hoping his daughter did not go to the wood like he thought she did.

Neji was about to answer when Tenten cut in. "Hiashi-sama, Hinata is right now in our guest room. She asked if she could spend the night here, and of course I could never say no to her." Neji smiled at his wife. She was so sharp, especially with her weapons.

"Oh, well tell her in the morning that I need to speak with her," Hiashi commanded as he headed out the door. "thank-you for your time." As soon as the door closed behind them Neji and Tenten let out a small sigh of relief. They did not necessarily believe Hinata about Animas not being monsters, but whenever she came back from seeing that fox , she would be so happy that everyone became happy as well. In the Hyuga Manor, no, in all of Konoha, everybody loved Hinata.

* * *

Why does Hiashi want to speak with Hinata in the morning?

Where is Naruto taking Hinata?

How will Tenten and Neji cover for Hinata?

And who will be the next character from Naruto that gets introduced?

Find out next chapter!


	2. Ch 2: Dynamic EntryMarriage?

Okay here is chapter two! Yay!

Ok so overlordofnobodies gave me some ideas that I am so using! Actually one of the suggestions Andy is used in this chapter. I plan to use more of his suggestions :-)

This one is way longer and sorry if it is not as good as the first. I started working on this as soon as I finsished with the SAT, so my brain was kinda fried, but the ideas were flowing so I wrote them.

Tell me if its easier to read. I bolded the thoughts so they would not be confused with the narration.

Give me more suggestions too please!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dynamic Entry-Marriage?

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Tenten asked her husband as she rubbed her large abdomen. _**Just one more month to go**_, Tenten thought. Neji looked at his wife with a proud smile on his face. He walked over to the couch where she sat to give her a kiss, but as he walked over there came a sound form outside. The couple looked at their front door; both debating if they should open it to find out what could be making all the noise. The noise got louder. TAP, TAP, TAP**.** It sounded like someone was running to their house, but whom? Neji walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Who's ther…AHHHH!" Neji yelled as a flying kick barely missed his face.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled the young man that the flying kick belonged to. The man did a perfect landing right in front of the couch where Tenten sat. Neji and Tenten sighed in unison. The man before them wore a green jumpsuit with the Hyuga clan soldier jacket which was a one-of-a-kind look just like his bowl cut black hair, and bushy eyebrows. "Good evening, Mistress Tenten and Master Neji. Is not tonight such a youthful night?"

"Lee what are you doing here?" Tenten asked with a hint of annoyance and amusement in her tone. Lee turned his body to face Tenten. He was very proper and very youthful to say the least.

"Well, Hanabi-sama wanted to see Hinata-sama, but her father said that Hinata-sama was here. Hanabi-sama did not care and demanded to see her. She began to throw a fit of some sort…"

"Lee, get to the point." Neji interjected gruffly. Normally he would have been more patient with the youthful guard, but tonight he just wanted to be with Tenten, and Lee was interrupting that wish.

"Well, Hiashi-sama is on his way here with Hanabi-sama to see Hinata-sama." Lee replied not even noticing Neji's annoyed tone.

"WHAT!" Tenten and Neji exclaimed in unison. This is bad. Hinata has not returned home yet, and how can they cover for her if Hiashi is going to check up on her personally. Lee was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the couple. He was really surprised that Neji yelled as well. _**Guess Tenten is starting to rub off on him.**_ Lee thought with a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay, everybody we have to think of a plan here. Hinata's life depends on it!" Tenten exclaimed as she frantically started to think of a plan. Lee began doing one arm pushups on the grounds that it helps him think better. Neji slowly and methodically paced the floor, thinking of every possible way to get Hinata out of this mess unscathed. A good two minutes passed when Tenten stood up abruptly from the couch.

"I have an idea, but we have to work quickly. Also, you both have to do exactly what I say no matter what." Neji and Lee both nodded at Tenten, but they both wondered what exactly she could have come up with.

Back in the Forest

Naruto still held unto Hinata's soft hand. He led her over rocks and past trees until they arrived at a part of the forest that Hinata had never seen before. It was so green; it was as if no human had ever walked in this area. There was a clearing up ahead and within the clearing was a gorgeous waterfall. Hinata stopped in awe of it. It seemed so pure, untainted by wars or hatred. Naruto turned to look at her. Her lavender eyes watched the water gush down the sleek smooth rocks of the waterfall. He smiled to himself, _**if she liked this she is going to love what I came here to show her.**_ "You know, Hinata-chan, this is not what I brought you here to see."

"What? Really? There is more?" She was shocked. What natural phenomenon could be more beautiful than this waterfall? Naruto took her hand again and lead her up the rocks of the waterfall. Behind the cascading water was a cave. Naruto and Hinata entered the slightly dark cave. They were walking for five minutes before Hinata noticed a dim light at the end. She clenched Naruto's hand in excitement, and he took that as his cue to run. They both began running towards the, now getting brighter, light. When they reached the light source, Naruto pointed towards the cave's ceiling. Hinata gave him a quizzical look before she looked up. She gasped. "Naruto-kun, this is so beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." He replied. _**YES SHE LIKED IT! Wait, why do I care if she liked it? We are just friends…right?**_ Hinata gaped at the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in luminescent stones that shone with lavender and blue light. The whole place seemed so magical to Hinata. She was so happy that Naruto showed her. She wanted to thank him for making her so happy, but how?

_**Okay, Hinata, don't faint. You can do this. DON'T FAINT!**_Hinata leaned towards Naruto's cheek and kissed it, causing the fox boy to glow a deep shade of red. Hinata was able to keep her consciousness intact, but not without turning a neon red. The two looked at each other blushing wildly not knowing exactly what to do. "Eto..th-tha-thank-you, Naruto-kun, for s-showing me this pl-pla-place." Hinata stammered out. Naruto could not take his eye off her, but he did not know why.

"Eh...no problem…Hinata-chan. Well…it's getting late…I'll walk you to the edge of the forest." Naruto offered. He really wish he could walk her home just like his Anima friends did with their girls, but Hinata was human and the humans would kill him and ask questions later. She nodded. Time just flew when she was with him. In truth she wished time would stay still, so they could be together longer, but she would never admit it. When the pair got out of the cave, Hinata let out a gasp. The sky was night with millions of bright shining stars; she was super late! "Hinata-chan?"

"My dad is going to kill me! I am so late! I am so dead. Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I have to sprint!" Hinata yelled as she picked up the hem of her white kimono with purple flower blossom design as she ran. Then all of a sudden her feet were dangling in the air.

"You'll never get home in time if you run like that. I'll run you just hold on tight, and I promise I won't let you go." Naruto held her wedding style as he ran through the forest with inhuman speed. His orange fox tail flailed in the wind and his fox ears twitched in the thrill of the run. He loved running, but for some reason holding Hinata against his bare chest as he ran, made this run the best. He smiled a foxy grin as he bolted towards the edge of the forest. He put Hinata down, against his will. She looked up at him with a smile on her pale face. Naruto smiled back. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She waved goodbye as she bounded toward Konoha. She really did not want to leave Naruto. With him she could be herself. With him she felt safe. With him she felt the happiest she has ever been. She smiled as she thought about him, but it quickly turned into a frown when she thought of what excuse she would have to give her father. With that thought she decided to take her time getting to the Hyuga Manor. She was already late, so it does not matter. She sighed as she slowed up her pace.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Manor

Knock, knock. Hiashi tapped his foot as he waited for someone to open the door to Neji's house. Hanabi stood right beside her father with a fake innocent look. She looked like a mini female version of her father in her light green kimono with white flower pattern. She knew full well that her sister was not with their cousin, and she was going to use this fact to show her father who the better daughter is. Tenten came to the door within a few minutes. "Ah, Hiashi-sama, is there anything I could help you with?" Tenten asked as politely as possible.

"Yes, Hanabi wanted to see Hinata." Hiashi replied gruffly. Tenten nodded and pointed to the last room down the hall. Hiashi and Hanabi walked over to the door.

"Just please be quiet she just fell asleep." Tenten informed them. Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement. He slowly opened the door to find Hinata sleeping on the bed. Hanabi stared in disbelief and thought, _**HOW THE HELL IS SHE HERE? I know she went out into the woods for whatever reason. How, in the name that of all that is good and pure, did she get here?**_ Hiashi walked closer to where his daughter was sleeping, and then turned around. He took Hanabi's hand and walked out of the room.

"Come, Hanabi, whatever you need from your sister can wait until morning." Hiashi commanded. Hanabi walked over to her father defeated, but then something in her mind clicked.

"Tenten, where is Neji-niisan?" Hanabi asked cleverly. She got them now. That Hinata must have been Neji wearing a wig! She got them. Oh she got them.

"I'm in the kitchen, Hanabi-sama. I cannot come out now because I have to make Tenten something. You know how her cravings get." Neji's voice emanated from the kitchen where he remained out of sight. Hanabi inwardly growled.

"Okay that is fine, Neji. I know how pregnant women can get. Your aunt had the worst cravings. We'll be leaving now. Come, Hanabi, let them have their alone time." Hiashi began to walk out of the house with Hanabi in front of him. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Oh nonsense. Please, come over anytime." Tenten replied happy that they were leaving. She shut the door behind them as she started heading towards the kitchen. There in the middle of the kitchen stood Lee with a grin on his face. "Man, how can you get your voice to sound like Neji's? I almost believed it was actually him answering Hanabi." Tenten was completely amazed by the youthful ninja's convenient ability.

"It is all thanks to the bloom of youth!" cried Lee. "Oh should we not get Neji?"

"Oh right!" Tenten and Lee headed to the room where "Hinata" was sleeping. "Neji dear you can get up now." Tenten cooed in his ear. Neji sat up in the bed. He quickly took off the raven haired wig from his head and took out the two oranges that were to make it look like he had a chest. Tenten had to stifle a chuckle as her husband "de-feminized" himself. Lee chuckled a little until Neji sent him a death glare.

"Hinata-sama owes me." Neji said in a very irritated voice.

"Speaking of Hinata, Lee, go out and look for her. When you find her, bring her here and make sure no one sees her, okay?" Tenten looked at Lee who was more than thrilled to have a mission. He went through the window and began his search for Hinata.

Hinata was almost at the Hyuga Manor when Lee stopped in front of her. "Hinata-sama, please come with me, your cousins will explain everything." Lee said as he bowed to her in respect. Hinata was utterly confused, but did as she was told. She snuck into her cousin's house without anyone seeing her.

As soon as Hinata walked into the house, Neji came up to her. "You owe me big!" he exclaimed. He tried to be mad at her, but failed miserably. His cousin was one of the two people he could not stay mad at, the other was his wife. Tenten walked over and explained to Hinata how they covered for her. Hinata laughed at the part where Neji had o dress up as her. She tried not to for she could see how it annoyed her cousin, but she could not help it. After the whole explanation, Neji remembered something Hiashi has told him earlier. "Ah, Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama, wanted me to tell you to get dressed nicely tomorrow and that he wants to see you in the morning. Hinata nodded at her cousin.

_**What could father possibly want with me?**_

In the Forest

Naruto was heading back to the Anima village, his home. It was in the deepest part of the forest, away from human civilization. The town was similar to that of a human town except that it had a more feral air to it. There were no fashion stores or food stores. The clothes that they wore were the bare minimum that was needed. So all guys wore only pants and all girls either wore dresses or top and pants. Food stores were not needed because everyone either hunted or ate plants. Naruto was walking up to his house when he heard a voice lazily call his name. He turned around to see his good friend Shikamaru. Shikamaru was half deer; his tail was dark brown much like his hair that was pulled into a spiky ponytail that made his head resemble a pineapple. He had deer like ears, antlers, and a lazy look on his face. "Naruto, the Anima council wants to talk to you."

"About what?" asked the blonde fox boy.

"Don't know, but they looked pretty serious."

_**Did they find out about Hinata and me? Oh I hope not. I don't care what they do to me, but if they do anything to Hinata…**_

Next Day: Hyuga Mansion

Hinata curled her hair and put a butterfly pin in her hair. She wore a beautiful lavender kimono with intricate designs and the Hyuga clan symbol blazoned on the back. She looked very beautiful and very nervous. The same thoughts ran through her head, _**what could father possibly want? Is he going to do something to Naruto? Oh no! Please don't let it be that he wants to kill Naruto!**_ She walked with the air of an heiress into the meeting room. She always hated clan meetings, but today she could feel like she was going to abhor this one. She could feel it in her bones.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama" chimed all the clan elders. _**Why are they so cheery?**_ Hinata took her place on her father's right side and waited for her father to begin.

"As you all know, next week my daughter will be turning nineteen. It has been the tradition in these parts that at nineteen one must be married." Hiashi began. _**MARRIED? Oh I knew I was not going to like this.**_ Hinata was yelling on the inside, but on the outside she kept her façade of composure. Her father continued, "After much deliberation, the elders have chosen a husband for my Hinata. He is standing right outside this door. Please come in now."

The door slide open and out came a good looking man with black hair and charcoal eyes that seem to look deep into one's soul. Hinata could not deny that he was incredible good looking, no matter how badly she wanted to. "Everyone I would like to present to you, Sasuke Uchiha of the powerful and prestigious Uchiha Clan." Hiashi beamed.

_**No, I don't want to marry him. Naruto, Naruto I need you! NARUTO!**_

* * *

What does the Anima Council want with Naruto?

Who is in the Anima council?

Why is Sasuke the one Hinata is engaged to?

Find out Next chapter! :-)


	3. Ch 3: Barely Hanging On

Hey Hey! Okay so here's the new chapter. a lot is going on here XD The action is starting to develop. YAY!

Ok More importantly, from here on out there will be some more pairings other than NaruHina and NejiTen. I have some Ideas on couples so I would like people to please vote for which one they want. I will take the top three of the choices I give.  
ShikaTem  
ShikaIno  
ChojiIno

SasuSaku (personally do not like this one, but am willing to write it if enough people vote for it)  
SasuOC (check after choices for description of OC)  
Sasuke x Nobody (In other words he ends up single)

OC

Name: Rika Uchiha  
Sex: Female  
Age: 19  
Hair: Red  
Eye: Black (like Sasuke)  
Personality: Outgoing, compassionate, open-minded (does not hate Animas), strong  
Story Stuff: Pretty much she is not a fan girl. She would be Hinata's best friend and the first friend of hers to accept Naruto. I am not going to reveal her entire background cause that would ruin everything, but she left the Uchiha clan even though she was a noble in it. I won't say why you'll just have to vote for her to find out. Trust me her past will be really interesting.

If you have more questions about her please ask me. I am willing to answer :-) If she is voted for, she will be the only OC in the story and if she is not voted for, then there will be no OC's in this story.

Okay that's pretty much it please vote!

DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 3: Barely Hanging On

Anima Council Building

Naruto was really nervous about what the council could possibly want with him. They only called him to their office when he did some prank; which surprisingly he has not done any pranks for a while. They must be calling him to see if he is sick or something. In reality he has not have time to play pranks on the unsuspecting Anima citizens or on any unfortunate humans that come to close to the village. He chuckled at the thought of a human coming to close to the village. They would be so scared to see all the Anima Guards on them. He finally arrived at the Anima Council Building. It was a tall red building with the kanji for spirit on it; it stood in the middle of the town. Naruto let out a sigh before walking to the council room. He entered a green room with a long hallway. From previous experience, he knew that the council room was the last room down the long corridor to the right. His tail twitched out of nervousness. _**Calm down! This is no big deal. It's not like they haven't called for your presence before. UGH! I just hope they don't know about Hinata…**_

He quickened his pace. His heart began racing as he thought of what they could do to her. His heart stopped when he arrived at the last door to the right. It was a deep forest green color and the door knob was in the shape of a paw. Naruto slowly turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a female voice boomed. Naruto looked to the voices source. It was Lady Tsunade. She has blonde hair that was tied into two low pigtails, a purple diamond looking mark in the middle of her forehead, and a very large chest. The largeness of her chest, however, was not her most dominant feature. The upper half of her body looks completely human, but her lower half looked like the lower half of a slug. She did not have legs, but a white slug body with a blue stripe right down the middle. Her coffee colored eyes held compassion, but sternness. Beside her on the right sat Jiraiya. He has long white messy hair that is tied in a long ponytail, two red lines coming from the corners of his eyes reaching the bottom of his cheeks, and red toad legs. Everything was completely human, but his legs. On the other side of Tsunade sat a very menacing Orochimaru. Out of the three council members, Orochimaru is the one that looks most animal-like. His eyes were that of a serpent, gold and piercing, his skin tone was an unearthly white making him albino looking. His torso was the shape of a human, but it was covered in deep purple snake-like scales. He also did not have legs either; his torso down was all snake. His scales were a deep purple with some black scales that made diamond shape patterns on his body. Orochimaru was also, by far the creepiest out of the three. He had this look like he was contemplating destroying someone or raping them. To Naruto, both choices were undesirable. "Naruto, please sit." Tsunade commanded as she pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk where the council members sat. He did as he was told, but shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Naruto," Jiraiya began, "there have been rumors going around that you have been seen very close to the human village of Konoha. Is this true?" Naruto did not answer right away. He knew the Toad Sage would know if he was lying, so Naruto took a deep breath, preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions that would surely ensue as soon as he answers.

"Yes, they are true." Naruto tried to keep his composure, but could feel his façade was fading fast.

"Any particular reason you go near the village?" Tsunade asked. Naruto figured if he leave out the part about Hinata, but told the truth, he should be in the clear.

"Well, I was curious about the humans, so I have sort have been observing them." The three council members sat in silence. Naruto looked at each of them, and there was Orochimaru giving the I-want-to-rape-you look. Naruto shuddered. Orochimaru was simply a pedophile, a very creepy and psychotic one.

"Naruto, you are free to go." Tsunade said. Naruto was so relieved that they did not question him any further.

As he got up to leave, Orochimaru coolly and menacingly said something that rocked his very core, "Just remember, Naruto, humans are vile creatures. You should know this better than any of us. They killed your parents after all." Naruto turned to the council wide eyed. His parents were killed? Tsunade sent a death glare to Orochimaru that would have killed anybody else.

"Wh-what?" was all Naruto could stutter out. He had always thought that his parents died of an illness. At least, that is what everyone told him.

"We were going to tell you when you got a little older…" Tsunade sighed before continuing, "You see, your parents were given a mission to see what the humans were up to. There was a lot of unrest coming from them and Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze were the perfect Animas to go and check. There fox abilities should have made the mission all too easy for them, but a human named Uchiha Fugaku killed them. We told you they died of an illness because we did not want you to go on a rampage for vengeance." Naruto's head was swimming. His parents were killed by a human named Uchiha Fugaku…it was too much to process. Naruto looked over to the three and bowed in respect, but he was barely keeping his emotions at bay. He began to walk to where he usually meets Hinata. Hopefully seeing Hinata would help him. When he saw her, he was at peace, and right now he needed peace.

A shadowy figure followed the Uzumaki boy to his destination. _**Too bad I'll have to kill this boy. He could pose a problem later.**_

Hyuga Manor

Hinata wanted to run. She wanted to get up, break down the door, and run until her legs could not go on anymore. She needed to get away. There was no way she was going to marry this guy. Granted he is gorgeous, but he was not her type. She liked blonde hair, blue eyes, and well toned body; wait, she just described Naruto. Hinata blushed as she realized how attracted she was to the Anima. Her father happened to look over at her as she blushed, and took it as that she liked the Uchiha boy that stood in front of her. Hiashi signaled for everyone to leave the two newly engaged couple alone. All the Hyuga elders filed out of the room leaving Hinata with the one person she wanted to be away from. She did not know why, but she felt such sadness and hatred emanating from Sasuke.

"Well, Hinata-chan, shall we go for a walk?" the raven haired boy said coolly. Hinata simply nodded. She could not refuse him lest her father becomes furious with him. Besides she had plenty of time before she would sneak off to go see Naruto at their usually time and place. Sasuke held the door open for her as they walked through the village. People were gossiping about her and Sasuke; Hinata could sense that. She could also sense that Sasuke was also quickly developing fan-girls. Hinata silently chuckled as they continued their walk.

"Ano, where are we going?"Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her and showed her a feigned smile, she missed Naruto's smile.

"To the woods. I personally like to walk there. It is so much more peaceful then the town. It is a great place to think and to get to know each other more." Sasuke answered politely. He seemed very urbane, but in all honesty, he seemed so distant, like he was subconsciously building a wall between them. Hinata did not mind it per se because she truly did not want to get to know him, but at the same time it made her curious_**. He must have had a hard past if this is the way he has turned out. Even if I am not attracted to him, maybe I could help him, and become friends. **_Hinata smiled and nodded her head in agreement. For now she will try to befriend him, but that is it. She refused to turn into a Sasuke fan girl.

There was an awkward silence. Both parties did not know how or wanted to initiate the conversation. Hinata finally thought of something to say but shadowy blur flew past the two with such blinding speed. Sasuke let out a low growl "Hinata-chan, stay here. I'll go after the blur!" After he finished the statement, Sasuke bolted down to where the shadowy figure went. Sasuke was pretty fast, Hinata was impressed. She sat on a nearby stump as she waited for Sasuke to return from his chase.

Groan….

Hinata perked up when she heard the painful groan. Her brain told her to stay where she was, and wait for Sasuke.

Groan…

However her heart was telling her to go check it out, and see if there is anything she could do to help.

Groan…

Her mind battled against her heart for dominance.

Groan…

Her heart always seemed to win.

Hinata slowly followed the painful groans to their source. She came across a clearing, and near the edge of the clearing, Hinata could see a bloody lump under some bushes. She rushed over to the injured person. She could not get a good look at them due to the fact that the bushes were in the way. When she pushed the bushes away she gasped.

_**Oh no why? Who could have done this? Hang on I'll save you no matter what. Just please hang on! HANG ON!**_

* * *

Who was following Naruto?

Who is Sasuke going after?

Who did Hinata find?

Whoever she found, will they live?

Find out Next Chapter!

Do Not forget to vote please :-)


	4. Ch 4: Don't Mess With Hinatachan!

Heyyy So this chapter is out earlier than normal because I did all my HW and was really bored, so I decided to put the chapter up earlier than normal, but that's okay. It was not supposed to come out like this, but hey I like it and three new characters are introduced :-) YAY!

Ok voting:

ShikaTema:1  
ShikaIno:--  
ChoIno:1

SasukeOC:--  
SasuSaku: Decided not to do so not an option anymore  
SasuNoone:--

LeeSaku:1 (decided to add this one)

Please vote! Cause by chapter 5 or 6 (haven't decided) I am closing the voting. So let your voice be heard!

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Mess With Hinata-chan!

In the Wood (Sasuke)

Sasuke followed the blur to another small clearing where he was able to get a better look at it. It had white hair that was pulled back in a messy low ponytail and glasses. Sasuke shot him a death glare because of what he realized what the "it" was. It was an Anima. He did not have legs but a purple and silver snake tail; Sasuke slowly unsheathed his sword with the Uchiha symbol on the handle. "Who are you?" Sasuke yelled in pent up anger. He could barely maintain his cool façade as the Anima stood in front of him with a smirk of superiority on its face.

"My name is Kabuto of the Serpent Clan. I am Orochimaru's…" the white haired Anima began to say.

"I do not care about your standing in your pathetic society of lesser beings! You are all disgusting, and I am about to do the world a favor," Sasuke started charging at Kabuto with the intent to kill radiating out of every fiber of his being. "I am going to exterminate a worthless Anima!" Sasuke lunged at Kabuto. Kabuto flicked the tip of his tail to intercept the blade. Sasuke's blade dug into the snake's tail as blood trickled down the sword from the wound.

"Impressive, you are fast enough that I had to use my tail as a shield, but you will not be able to do anymore..ugh!" In the middle of Kabuto's speech, Sasuke took out the sword and plunged it in Kabuto's chest.

"Tch. I barely missed your vitals. I promise the next strike, I'll skewer your heart!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his sword and began to bring it down on Kabuto's heart. Kabuto was already ahead of Sasuke and tossed Sasuke across the clearing with his tail.

"We can continue this some other time, but I really must finish the mission Orochimaru-sama gave me." Kabuto said with a tone of indifference in his voice. Then Kabuto slithered away quickly before Sasuke had a chance to get up. Sasuke looked around before letting out a sigh. _**Probably should clean myself up before I go looking for Hinata-chan. Don't want her to worry about what I did here. Hn. Plus I don't feel like explaining.**_ Sasuke sauntered towards where he left Hinata. His thought kept going back to his painful memories that he thought he sealed away._** Guess fighting that Anima reawakened these memories. What were the odds I would be fighting a Serpent Clan member, just like that damned man was.**_ Sasuke hands balled up into fists as he continued searching for Hinata.

Woods (Hinata)

Hinata was searching for the little container of healing balm that she always carried with her. _**Hang on, I'll definitely save you. Just hang in there.**_ Hinata finally found the balm and was opening it when her patient let out a labored breath. She quickly looked over; her patient had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that let her bangs hang in front of her left eye, she wore a deep violet veil that covered her face from the nose down. She wore a simple violet dress and flats, but her body was covered in bruises and cuts. She looked like someone pelted her with stones. Hinata's heart pained her as she began to bandage and apply the balm to the injuries. Luckily none of her injuries were serious, but Hinata did not understand why a human girl would be out in the middle of the forest and beaten. As Hinata ran through all possible scenarios the girl began to stir. The girl's eyes flew open, they were a pretty robin egg blue, but they were nowhere near the blue of Naruto's sapphire eyes. The girl sat up quickly; she was disoriented and she flinched in pain from moving so quickly with her injuries. The girls eyes focused on Hinata before she scooted a few feet away from Hinata.

"Do not worry. I promise I will not hurt you. See I tended to your wounds. Can you tell me your name?" Hinata asked as sweetly as she possibly could. The girl only relaxed slightly from her tense position.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, and you are?" The blonde girl replied.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I have never seen you around Konoha. Are you new to the town?" Hinata answered with a sincere smile, but she noticed the girl flinch when she mentioned her town. "Sorry, did I say something that unsettled you?"

"I look human to you?" Ino asked. Hinata looked her over and over; then nodded her head yes. Ino slowly stood up despite Hinata's protests. Ino slowly removed her purple veil to reveal that she had a pig's nose; she then proceeded to turn around and lifted the back of her dress to show Hinata the curly pink tail. Hinata let out a small gasp, but let out a few tears. _**This is different. Normally if a human discovers that I am an Anima they either run away or beat me. Why is she crying?**_ "Why are you crying? "

"I am so sorry. I am assuming a human did this to you. I truly beg for your forgiveness. Some of us humans are ignorant and violent, but I assure you some of us are not like that at all." Hinata bowed to show her sincere apology. Ino looked at her with confusion, but smiled. "You don't have to bow ya know?" she said with her confidence fully regained. Hinata lightly chuckled.

Ino perked up when she heard a twig break. Hinata tensed up as she slowly turned to face where Ino was looking towards. Two shadowy figures began to emerge from the bushes. A boy with pineapple styled brown hair, antlers, and a deer tail came out first followed by a Minotaur looking boy. The boy has reddish brown fur and bull legs and tail. His torso was that of a human but his arms were covered in reddish brown fur. He has long spiky brown hair with two bull horns sticking out of his head. The boy was a little on the chubby side, but it fit well with him. Hinata just looked at the two approaching figures. "Shikamaru! Choji!" Ino yelled in excitement. She ran over to the two boys.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled as Ino approached him. "Oi, who are you?" The deer boy asked Hinata.

"She's Hinata Hyuga, and get this she thought I looked human." Ino beamed with excitement. Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

"Ino, how did you get hurt?" The minotaur asked. He seemed genuinely concerned over the pig girl. Hinata smiled. She was happy that the pig girl had somewhere to go.

"Oh some kids saw my tail and started throwing rocks at me, but that's not important right now, she thought I was human!" Ino yelled again.

"Ano, why is it such a big deal that I thought you looked human?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru looked at the confused Hyuga heiress and let out another "troublesome."

"Because I hate being from the Pig Clan!I wish I were human, and that is why I wear clothes that cover up my pig-like features." Ino began explaining with a hint of superiority in her voice. Hinata was about to say something when all three Animas tensed up. They sense another presence. Out from the bushes came a snake Anima with white hair with a death written in his eyes.

"Kabuto?" Shikamaru asked. Kabuto slowly nodded as he stared at Hinata. He slowly slithered up to her. Hinata backed up from him instinctively. "Oi, Kabuto, leave the girl alone. She helped Ino, so she is not going to do anything to us."

Kabuto turned around and shot three sebon needles towards the three Animas. The sebons were laced with his venom. Luckily for the three Animas his venom was not strong enough to kill; it was only strong enough to create temporary paralysis. The three Animas were frozen to their spots, and could do nothing to help their new found friend escape from the sinister grasp of Kabuto. "Hinata, I presume?" Hinata's fear would not allow her to speak, but she nodded her head. "You must be wondering why I am here. Well, you see I was following Naruto Uzumaki, but he slipped away from me, but he should come if his friends and his love are in trouble."

"W-what d-do you w-want with N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered, but there was a caustic quality in her voice._** Did he just say Naruto's love? Me? That can't be. He does not see me that way. Wait, I am thinking about this when some psycho is about to kill me? I really am weird.**_

"I don't want anything. It is what my master wants." Kabuto showed his fangs as he spoke. "You know killing you will be fun." Kabuto pulled out a knife, and slowly brought it up to Hinata's throat. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were trying to escape the paralysis, but were unable to do so. Hinata closed her eyes bracing herself for her bitter end…

* * *

**Me:** Okay the chapter ends here J

**Hinata:** Ano, you have me at knife point, and you are just going to end it?

**Naruto (munching on ramen):** Yeah I wanna know what happens!

**Sasuke:** Shut up, Naruto-dobe!

**Naruto:** Sasuke-teme!

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome

**Me:** Yeah okay, I'll continue it. (I wanna know what happens too.)

**All:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?!?

* * *

Suddenly Kabuto is sent flying into a tree, and a strong arm wraps around Hinata's waist to pull her close to their chest. Hinata looks up to see the blonde hair fox boy holding her. He looked down to her and gave her one of his famous grins. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Hinata let out a huge sigh and hugged Naruto.

"Yes, I am alright."

"How bout you guys?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

"Yeah." All three answered.

"Good. Hinata go over to them and stay safe. I am going to handle this guy." Naruto slowly released Hinata(against his will). She followed the orders Naruto gave her as quickly as she could. "Now, Kabuto, you are going to pay for following me, pay for paralyzing Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino, but most importantly, you are going to pay for threatening to kill Hinata-chan! So get ready to die! Naruto yelled as he lunged at the soon-to-be-dead Kabuto.

* * *

_**Naruto:** WILL I OWN KABUTO IN THE FACE?_

_**Sasuke:** What kind of past gave me the hatred towards Animas? Especially Serpent Clan ones?_

_**Ino:** WILL SOMEONE SAVE US FROM PARALYSIS?_

_**Choji:** munch...munch...munch_

_**Hinata:** P-please read the next chapter to find out these questions and more._

_**Me:** HELL YEAH THE FIGHT SEQUENCES ARE NEXT! Please reveiw :-)_


	5. Ch 5: How Could You Understand?

**Me:** Okay so I made this chapter longer than usually since I was late on updating, but I have legit reasons why it did not get uploaded on Saturday. On Friday(right after school) we drove to Upstate NY to visit my cousins, so I had no time. On Saturday, we stayed the whole day at my cousins, so again no time. Sunday morning we left my cousins and went straight to some party my parents made me go to. Then Sunda night I tutor my friend in Spanish, so yet again no time. I felt bad so I wrote more than normal.

**Hinata:** I think it makes up for it.

**Me:** Thanks Hinata. Oh about the voting here we go

ShikaTema: 3  
ShikaIno: 0  
ChojiIno: 3  
LeeSaku: 3  
SasuOC: 0  
SasuNoone: 0

So the voting will close next chapter and Ch. 7 the pairings will start :-) So hope you Enjoy:-)

**Ch. 5 How Could You Understand?**

_In the Woods_

Naruto watched Hinata run over to Ino-Shika-Cho group before turning his attention to the white haired snake boy in front of him. The nineteen-year-old Anima never felt so much anger in his entire life as he looked at his prey. Kabuto went too far the second he got Hinata involved. Naruto did not understand why Kabuto had been following him into the forest, even now he was still in the dark. What could Orochimaru possibly want to kill Naruto for? Kabuto shifted his tail in a position that alerted Naruto that he was ready to begin. Naruto crouched low to the ground; his ears twitched in excitement of the upcoming battle. Naruto let out am anger-filled feral growl before he pounced on Kabuto. Naruto was far faster than Kabuto could ever dream to be, so Kabuto resorted to his own abilities.

Hinata could not take her eyes off of Naruto; every fiber of her being screamed the need to help him, but her brain was far too logical to give into the impulse of her body. She knew that she would not be able to contribute to the battle, so she stayed on the sidelines like she was told. She let out a sigh of frustration. _**Naruto-kun, please be safe. Please do not get hurt, and come back to me alive. **_

Unbeknownst to everyone, except Shikamaru, the paralysis was beginning to wear off. Shikamaru began to use his incredible brain to formulate some tactical plan in order to help Naruto, get Hinata, Choji, and himself out of danger, and to stop Kabuto from whatever it was he was doing. Shikamaru looked up just in time to see Kabuto use his tail to fling Naruto across the clearing and straight into the trunk of the tree. Naruto let out a small whimper before standing up again and charging full speed at Kabuto. Naruto landed a beautiful left hook on Kabuto that sent him skidding across the ground. Kabuto coughed up some blood before he stood up again facing the enraged fox boy. Naruto was getting enraged with each passing moment; this vile snake crossed the line attacking his friends. Naruto's nails began to grow and sharpen to form lethal claws. Naruto eyes turned from cerulean blue to blood red, and his whisker marks became more noticeable.

Shikamaru held his breath, he had only seen Naruto get like this one time, and it was Naruto found out he lost his parents. Of course Naruto never hurt anybody when he did become more animal than human, but right now Shikamaru was thanking God that he was not the one facing Naruto right now. Ino looked over to see Shikamaru with a worried expression on his usually stoic face. She realized that the paralysis wore off on her, but she knew better than to move around. She will wait for the perfect moment to show that she is free from paralysis. Choji was really into the match. He could not believe that Naruto would cut lose like that. He knew Naruto was strong, but he never would have imagined he was strong enough to fight against one of the elite members of the Serpent Clan.

Naruto slashed Kabuto across the chest leaving four long cuts across the snake's torso. Kabuto sent out a sebon needle towards Naruto, but the blonde was too fast and dodge the sebon needle with ease. "Ha, you missed!" Naruto exclaimed haughtily.

"Cough. No I did not. Cough. I wasn't aiming for you." Kabuto coughed up more blood before falling unconscious. Naruto looked to see the needle speeding towards Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as his eyes watched in horror as the poison filled needle approached Hinata. Ino tackled Hinata to the ground, narrowly avoiding the needle as it zipped above their heads and into the nearby tree. Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief as he walked over to Ino and Hinata helping them up. "Thank-you, Ino, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. You saved us from Kabuto, so we are even." Ino replied with a smile on her face. "Okay, Shikamaru and Choji, let's go." The two boys slowly got up as the paralysis venom slowly started to lose its affect. When they were standing up right and had complete movement regained, Ino turned to Hinata with a great smile on her face. "You know something, Hinata?"

"What?" Hinata looked up at the pig Anima girl with curiosity shining in her lavender eyes. Choji headed over to Kabuto and slung him over his shoulder.

"I accept you." Ino began to walk away towards the Anima village. Shikamaru looked at her than to Hinata.

"You have changed my mind about humans, and for the better. You looked so worried for Naruto; most humans would have cared less and hoped that the two killed each other, so I too accept you." Shikamaru began walking behind Ino, until he caught up with her. Choji looked at Hinata before nodding in agreement to what his two friends said to her. He shifted Kabuto to his other shoulder and walked with his friends. Naruto subconsciously had his arm around Hinata's waist. He kept staring after his three friends with a smile on his face. _**So I am not the only one that thinks Hinata is amazing. She really can change anyone's mind about humans, and for the better.**_ Naruto looked at the raven haired girl who had the cutest smile he ever seen on her face.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up to Naruto's face with a hint of concern in her facial expression.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"Let me take care of your wounds. Okay, so sit down." Naruto sighed, but complied. He sat on the log as Hinata put the balm she used on Ino over his multiple cuts and bruises. His injuries healed instantly, much to Hinata's surprise. Naruto chuckled at her expense. "What's so funny?" Hinata asked trying to look annoyed.

"It is one of my family's ability. We heal superfast, but I guess with your balm, I heal even faster." Hinata held up the balm up to Naruto who gave her a confused look.

"Well, if that's the case, you take the balm." Naruto took the case and expressed his thanks to the Hyuga Heiress. Naruto was about to say something when he heard someone. Naruto crouched low in a protective position of Hinata, growling. Hinata just looked to where Naruto faced to see none other than Sasuke walking into the clearing.

"Hinata-chan, there you are I was looking everywhere for you. What is that monster doing near you?" Sasuke quickly drew his sword when he saw Naruto.

"Why don't you leave, Human, she and I are just talking right now." Naruto replied defensively. He let his fangs show and his claws grew sharp and deadly again. Hinata tensed up. She did not want either of them to get hurt, but what could she do?

"Hn, as if she would ever care for a monster like yourself and my name is Sasuke Uchiha, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled at the snarling Naruto.

"Ha, I am no monster and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Fox Clan. So shall we dance, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto began to head over to Sasuke with killing intent emanating from him.

"It will be my pleasure, Naruto-dobe." Sasuke charged Naruto with his sword out. Naruto parried the sword's thrust and sent his claws after Sasuke's jugular vein. Sasuke moved his head and made Naruto miss him by mere centimeters. Sasuke slashed his sword across Naruto's torso, but Naruto did a barrel roll in order to dodge. Hinata watched in amazement. The two combatants were dead even. They matched each other blow for blow. Sasuke kept up with Naruto where Kabuto failed to, but how was that possible? Kabuto was an elite member of the Serpent Clan, and Sasuke was a human. Sasuke should not be able to keep up with Naruto at all. The two combatants pulled away from each other each preparing to charge the other to deliver the final blow. Hinata let out a gasp. _**I can't let them kill each other. I have to stop them now!**_

Hinata ran towards the area where they were both going to make their impact. "STOP! JUST STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Both men stopped their attacks in order to avoid hitting Hinata who was now in their line of fire. Naruto looked away from Hinata hurt and ashamed. _**She has seen me two times today trying to kill someone. She will never want to see me, a monster, ever again.**_

"Hinata-chan, he is a monster. He is just like that damn man. He will just use you. Entice you, and make you fall in love with him. Then after he gets what he wants from you, he will leave you. You will become an outcast!" Sasuke yelled with tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes. Hinata looked at him with sympathy as the boy continued. "He will be just like Fugaku Uchiha was." Sasuke said with acid dripping from every word he spoke. Naruto looked up with anger burning in him.

"Do not compare me to the murderous human! I will not become like the man who killed my parents!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Human? Ha! He was the furthest thing from human! He was an Anima of the Serpent clan! He looked human but he had the serpent's tongue, venom, and its other abilities! He was a monster just like you!" Sasuke yelled just as loud as Naruto did. The word monster cut deep into Naruto. Normally he could ignore that word from a human, in fact all Animas are use to being called that, but the fact that right now Naruto was so sure Hinata thought he was a monster as well made the word cut that much deeper.

"Sasuke-kun, please shut up!" Hinata yelled much to both men surprise. "Sasuke-kun, I am going to assume that Fugaku Uchiha was your father and he left after you were born, leaving your mother and you to all the ridicule, but calling all Animas monsters based upon one Anima's deeds is wrong. Just like it is wrong to call humans barbarians based on one person's actions. Sasuke-kun, I understand you are in a lot of pain, but so is Naruto-kun. Your father killed his parents. Right now why don't we all take a deep breath and go home, sound good?" Hinata tried her best to control the situation, but could see that it only seemed to work on Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, please either sit on the sidelines or go home, but right now I need to kill this Anima." Sasuke growled. Hinata was taken aback, but quickly pulled herself together and replied with more force in her voice.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go home now."

"Or what you will call off the engagement?" Sasuke replied mockingly.

_**Engagement?!? Hinata is getting married to this guy? When did this happen? Why does my heart feel like it's breaking into pieces? Why is my stomach churning so much? I feel like I am about to die…I will have to talk to Ero-sennin about these emotions. **_Naruto looked beyond injured as he looked at Hinata, hoping that she would deny that she was engaged. Hinata let out a sigh.

"You and I both know I can't do that." Hinata looked like she was about to break. Sasuke quickly regretted saying that when he saw how fragile the woman looked. He hung his head in shame.

"Let's just go home." Sasuke said as he headed towards the Hyuga compound. Hinata looked at Naruto with tears about to form in her eyes. Naruto wanted nothing more than to hold her and protect her from her pain, but he knew that would just make the situation tenser and possibly turn into another fight.

"Good-bye, Naruto-kun, I'll see you later okay?" Hinata said barely audible. Naruto knew she did that so Sasuke would not turn around and hear her. He nodded as he waved to her. She turned and jogged until she caught up with Sasuke.

_Hyuga Mansion Entrance_

"Sasuke-kun, I understand you are in immense pain, and…"

"How could you possibly understand? If you understood you would have let me kill that Anima! Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but how could you understand?" Sasuke was slowly breaking as they arrived at the Hyuga Mansion. Hinata stood in front of him with a comforting smile on her face.

"You are right. I could not understand what you went through. I lost my because she died giving birth to Hanabi, so I can't understand losing your mother to heart break and shame, or losing my father because he was not man enough to take care of his wife and child, but I would like to understand. I want to help you." Hinata shocked Sasuke with her words. _**This girl is something else. I wish she would love me, but I can tell her heart belongs to another. Hn, that does not mean I won't try to win her over. Get ready, Naruto-teme, you are about to lose Hinata-chan to me. **_

_Anima Village_

Naruto aimlessly walked around until he found the great Toad Sage, or as he calls him Ero-sennin, near the women's bath house. "Oi, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled to get the toad man's attention."Stop peeking at the women!" Jiraiya looked up to see twenty very angry women, now covered by their towels. After about five minutes of watching Jiraiya get beat up by the very angry women, Naruto walked over to the toad man.

"Naruto, I should kill you for what you did." Jiraiya said as he stood up and dusted himself. Naruto let out a light chuckle before looking at the Toad Sage with a serious look that told the Toad Sage that something was troubling his very fun-loving pupil.

"Jiraiya, I really need to talk to you." Naruto said.

"About what?"

"Women…." Naruto trailed off as he saw the perverted look on his sensei's face.

"Ho ho, my favorite subject. Come on with me, well talk over some food I just caught." Jiraiya put his arm around his student's shoulder and lead him to his house near the pond.

In a shadowy alley a familiar figure stood thinking to himself. _**Kabuto failed me. My plan will not work unless I can get rid of that fox boy, and according to Kabuto's reports, I have to get rid of that Hyuga girl to. Although his reports on the Uchiha boy is very intriguing, that boy could be the tool to initiate a war that will rock everyone to the core. Mwahahaha!**_**Me: **YES I GOT TO GIVE SOMEONE AN EVIL LAUGH!!! I is happy now!

**

* * *

**

**Jiraiya: **Yeah, ok. Let's start with the questions, so I can get back to my research!

**Naruto:** What will Ero-sennin and I talk about?

**Sasuke: **How am I going to win over Hinata?

**Orochimaru: **What could possibly be my plan?

**Hinata: **Find out in the next chapter.

**Sakura: **WHEN THE HELL DO I SHOW UP? INO-PIG MADE HER DEPUT WHEN IS MINE? CHA!!

**Me: **Sakura, shut the hell up!

* * *


	6. Ch 6: Loved You for a Long Time

**Me:** Okay so this chapter is mainly to show how Naruto and Hinata fell about each other, and to also clarify that they did not just fall in love with each other at the beginning of the story. They gradually fell in love with eachother.  
**Hinata: **I noticed that you did your first flashback.  
**Me:** Yeah Ireally did not want to, but I felt it neccessary for it to be done.  
**Naruto:** Hey this chapter is mainly from my side of the story! YES BELIEVE IT!  
**Sakura: **Am I in this chapter?  
**Me: **JUST READ TO FIND OUT!

* * *

**Ch. 6: Loved You for a Long Time**

_Anima Village_

Naruto followed the Great Toad Sage to his simple hut near Anima pond that was located in the outskirts of Anima Village. The blonde was nervous; he knew he needed to talk to Jiraiya to understand what was going on in his heart. His parents died when he was very young, so no one really taught him what it is like to love someone as more than a friend. Jiraiya and Tsunade raised the boy, but there are just certain things that only a mother and father could teach.

The white haired Sanin looked at his pupil who walked beside him. He could see the turmoil in Naruto's cerulean eyes. _**There are more than just women problems. It may have to do with why he has been seen near the human village. I wonder what could cause him so much grief.**_ Naruto kept seeing the image of Hinata right before she left. She looked so broken and defeated; as if being with that Uchiha was slowly killing her. Naruto unconsciously clenched his fists out of anger. Jiraiya took notice of this when they walked into his humble hut. The hut was made out of earth, and if it was not for the door, windows, and chimney like thing on the roof, the hut would look like a large pile of mud and wood. Jiraiya began cooking the fish he had caught earlier today near the waterfall. Toad Sage had no idea how to start the conversation, for once, so he waited on his pupil until the silence slowly began to suffocate him. "So, how far have you gone with the girl?" Jiraiya asked with a perverted smirk on his face. Naruto glared at him. "Oh, come on now, Naruto, I am just trying to get you to talk. You have just been sitting there since we walked in." The toad man's face became serious. "Tell me what is on your mind, or in this case your heart, I suppose."

Naruto could tell that Jiraiya had stopped his joking. The truth was the entire time Naruto sat there at the kitchen table absent-mindedly watching Jiraiya cook the salmon, he was trying to find a way to start. Jiraiya noticed the dilemma the fox boy was having, so he decided to give the boy a push. "How 'bout you tell me what clan she is. I know how to win over ladies from each of the clans here. Ha! I can even win women over from the Tiger Clan! You know how they can be! Rawr." Jiraiya exclaimed as he imitated a cat's growl. Naruto tensed up much to Jiraiya's surprise. "Well are you going to answer me?"

"She isn't from this village." Naruto replied with no emotion. This peaked Jiraiya's interest even more.

"I did not know there was another village nearby like ours. I will have to tell Tsunade. A treaty with them would be to our benefit."

"SHE IS NOT AN ANIMA! SHE IS HUMAN! SHE IS ENGAGED TO SOMEONE SHE CARES NOTHING FOR! And…and…and…" Naruto yelled with so much emotion. He stood up from his chair when he began yelling, but when he started trailing off, he slowly sank back into his chair with a dead look in his eyes. His orange tail hung lifelessly and his ears even hung low with sadness. Jiraiya put his hand on the fox's shoulder.

"So, that is why you are seen so close to the human village… Well what do you plan to do?"

"What do you mean, Ero-sennin?"

"I mean are you going to fight for her? You said it yourself that she is with someone she cares nothing for, so fight for her."

"Why would I fight for her? I mean I'll do what I can to help her, but what do you mean fight for her?"

"Are you dense or something?" Jiraiya said kidding around now. He knew Naruto did not have a grasp on the concept of love, but he hoped that maybe this human girl could help him understand love. "It is obvious you feel romantic feelings for this girl, otherwise you would not be acting the way you are now."

"Love…her? Love…Hinata-chan?" Naruto mumbled to himself in disbelief. "I don't understand…"

"Okay, how 'bout you tell me how you feel around her." The white haired toad needed a place to start, and this was as good as anyplace to get Naruto to realize his blatantly obvious feelings for this Hinata girl.

"Okay, umm… Well when I'm with Hinata-chan, I feel safe. I feel this warmth in my heart that feels really weird, but I don't want to end. When I hug her, I never want to let go, and when I see her walk away to her house, I want to chase after her and beg her to stay with me. When I saw that pained look on her face when that Uchiha said, they were engaged…I wanted to rip out his jugular vein! He caused her so much pain, and I just wanted to shield her from it all. I want to make her happy. I do not care what it costs me; I just want her to be safe and happy." Naruto answered with loving affection, anger, and then with conviction. Jiraiya saw the realization on Naruto's face as soon as the blonde finished his monologue on his feelings. "I love Hinata-chan?" He said it as a question, but it was more of a statement. Jiraiya simply nodded.

_**I can't believe it! I love Hinata, but for how long? I know these feelings were not recent when did they start?**_ Jiraiya could see that Naruto needed a few minutes to himself, so he excused himself to finish preparing the dinner. Naruto stared out the window thinking about the time he first met Hinata.

_~Flashback~_

A ten-year-old fox boy was running from the edge of the forest with a mob of humans at is heels. Apparently some kids decided to tell their parents that the blonde was hiding under the bushes. Truth be told, Naruto got separated from his parents, and was looking for them when he came across a group of humans having a picnic. He was thoroughly intrigued with the scene of human children playing in the edge of the forest that he decided to hide under the bushes to watch them. A pink haired girl was the one who spotted him. She ran and told her parents that told the other parents. The men decided to chase the poor Anima child, so here he was running for his life. Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was a raven haired girl watching him. The young girl was in a bush that was deeper in the forest, and she waited for the blonde to run by.

Naruto bolted towards the bush where the lavender eyes girl silently waited for him. When the boy was in reach the girl pulled the Anima into the bush with her and quickly covered his mouth to stifle his protests. She held up her pointer finger over her mouth and hushed him. He complied, for some reason he knew this human would not hurt him. Oddly enough he felt safe, and could not help but blush when he noticed how cute she looked in her light blue kimono. Her short almost violet hair framed her cute face which made her lavender orbs for eyes pop. The human men ran past the bush to continue their search for the fox child. The two children in the bush held their breath as they listened for the men. They waited for several more minutes before they decided it was safe enough to come out of the bush.

"Hey, thanks for saving me!" The blonde did as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. The young girl looked at him and let out a little chuckle. _**She looks cute with that blush on her cheeks.**_ "Oh by the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! What is yours?"

"M-my na-name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuga. I-It i-is a-a pl-pleasure t-to me-meet y-you, N-Naruto-kun." She smiled shyly at him. The two began playing games with each other such as hide-and-go-seek. They spent the whole rest of the day together and enjoying each other's company. Naruto was having the time of his life, but a certain question bugged him the entire time, until he finally decided to ask it.

"Hey, Hinata-chan can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure, w-what is it?" Hinata very slowly was getting over her shyness.

"Why did you save me from those humans? Don't you hate Animas too?" Naruto asked. As soon as the question left his mouth he soon regretted it. He was scared to find out her answer. What if she has been distracting him and the men were just waiting for the right moment to strike? Hinata looked serious as she began to explain.

"I-I d-don't hate An-Animas at all. My m-mother taught me to love A-Animas because th-they are just l-like us, and de-deserve to be tr-treated as such. I helped you because I-I wa-wanted to. Y-you looked like y-you n-needed some s-so I wanted to help you. Besides I-I wanted to be y-your friend, a-and friends h-help eachother, right?" Hinata answered struggling to keep her stutter in check. She poked her two index fingers together out of nervousness. She was unsure how Naruto would take her answer.

"Thank-you, Hinata-chan! I would love to be friends with you too!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the girl. He did not really notice it, but his stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. His skin went warm where his skin touched hers, and there was a faint blush on his face. Never in all his years had he ever met a girl like her.

"Well, I-I g-got t-to g-go." Hinata said reluctantly. Naruto let go of her against his will, but he came up with a plan.

"Hey how 'bout you meet me here tomorrow so we can play some more?" Naruto suggested. He prayed that she would say yes. He was really beginning to like this girl. The young girl nodded yes and turned to leave with a smile on her face. Naruto left with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen.

_~End of Flashback~_

_**Wow, that was nine years ago! Hmm…now that I look back on it, I started to like her from that day. Wow, that means I loved Hinata for a long time. WAIT I LOVED HINATA SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING?!?**_ Naruto was shocked at his revelation, but at the same time he was not. In the back of his mind he always knew Hinata was more than a friend to him, but he did not want to dwell on it. She is human and he is an Anima. They are two different species that are supposed to hate each other. He rubbed his head with both hands in aggravation. Jiraiya chuckled a little, but he also knew the enormity of the situation.

_**Love between a Human and an Anima will be very difficult. Naruto I hope you are prepared, because even if you both love each other, people will try to tear you two apart.**_ Jiraiya sighed at his own thought. "Well, Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I want to go see Hinata. Maybe when I see her, I'll know what to do from there, but all I know is I won't lose Hinata to Sasuke-teme! That Uchiha better prepare to lose Hinata to me!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of Jiraiya's hut. "Thanks a lot, Ero-sennin!" _**Well at least he seems to be back to normal.**_ _**I should probably tell Tsunade this…Nah! I'll let Naruto tell her, besides if I tell her Orochimaru will know about this. Personally I do not like the way Orochimaru exams Naruto. **_Jiraiya thought as he sat down to enjoy his dinner.

_Hyuga Mansion_

Hinata was also thinking of when she first met Naruto as she sat in her room. Hinata knew for a long time that she loved Naruto. She tried not to, but she fell for him anyway. He was everything she wanted in a husband. He encouraged her, protected her, valued her, and made her feel safe. Also, she needed to see him. She needed to talk to him. He was the only person who cared and the only person who listened. She sighed as she remembered that in about five days it will be her nineteenth birthday, and in about ten it will be her wedding day. She really did not want to get married to Sasuke. When she pictured her wedding the man waiting for her at the altar was Naruto, not Sasuke. Her heart began breaking as she saw that her vision will never happen.

Knock . Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Hinata called. Tenten and a pink haired girl walked into her room. Tenten was huge, but in the pregnant way. Tenten grunted as she sat on Hinata's king sized canopy bed. The pink haired woman had a worried look on her face was Tenten exerted herself.

"Oh calm down, Sakura. I'm fine. I just wanted to visit my cousin-in-law." Tenten said to the pink haired one.

"Well, Lady Tenten, as your doctor, I need to make sure you do not overexert yourself. We can't have you hurting yourself or the baby. Hello Hinata-hime." Sakura was the personal doctor of the Hyuga Clan. She was the best in all of Konoha, so of course the most powerful clan in all the land would have her as their personal doctor. Tenten, Neji, Sakura, and Lee were the only people that knew about Hinata and Naruto and accepted it. The others that knew were Sasuke and Hiashi, and they certainly did not approve, but Hinata did not care. Sakura sighed as she looked at Hinata. "So, I heard you are getting married to that Uchiha." Hinata looked at Sakura and nodded sadly. "If you ask me, you should marry whomever you want. It is not right to force two people to get married when they feel nothing for each other."

"Well, Hinata may not want this marriage because she does not love him, but I think that Sasuke loves her." Tenten began. Hinata looked at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that look. You must have noticed the way he looked at you after you entered the mansion after your walk. He looked like he fell for you badly." Tenten declared. Sakura merely nodded in agreement. The girls talked for a little while longer before Hinata told them she had to go see Naruto. The two girls left Hinata giggling about love and such. Hinata sighed; at least they could marry who they wanted.

Hinata was walking out of the compound when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She spun around to see Sasuke standing there. She pulled her arm away from his grasp. "Do you need something, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said as politely as possible without seeming like she was in a rush.

"No, I was just wondering where you were going." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face. He did not seem as cold as he was earlier which made Hinata happy, but she still felt nothing for him no matter how hard she tried. Granted it has only been a day, but still he managed to fall for her.

"I am going to town to see some old friends." Hinata answered. Truth be told, she was planning on visiting Kiba and Shino soon, just not today. Sasuke nodded accepting her answer. He had a feeling that what she said was partially true, but did not feel like going into it. He watched her walk out of the compound before heading towards the training grounds. He needed to train so he could destroy Naruto. For some reason, Sasuke could feel that something big was on the horizon; he just did not know what it could be, but he was going to be prepared. Whatever it is he is going to be ready for it.

Watching from far away, Orochimaru was studying the Uchiha's actions and training. _**Kabuto was right he is very intriguing. Hmm… he may be the key to the Humans undoing…**_The snake man slithered away while contemplating his next move, but all he knew was that he would strike swiftly and hard, just like a serpent.

* * *

**Me: **Okay so first off voting is now done. Next chapter the couples that won will be introduced!Now onto the questions!  
**Naruto:** What am I going to do now that I realized my feelings for Hinata-chan?  
**Hinata:** Will my dream of marrying Naruto ever come true?  
**Sasuke: **What is this feeling I have about something big happening?  
**Orochimaru:** What could I possibly be planning?  
**Sakura: **I AM IN THIS CHAPTER!  
**Me:** Ugh!  
**Jiraiya:** Please read and review! Now back to research...  
**Me: **YOU PERV GET OUT OF MY ROOM!  
**Jiraiya:** Hehehe

* * *


	7. Ch 7: Let it Begin!

**Me: **I would first like to say that this chapter was the most difficult to write! Ugh, but I am kinda satisfied on how it came out  
**Sasuke:** Hey it's goo enough for me.  
**Naruto:** Yeah I like it! It is pretty good.  
**Me: **Aww thanks you guys :-)

**

* * *

Ch. 7: Let it Begin!**

**Hyuga Mansion**

Sakura watched Hinata run towards the forest; her heart went out to the Hyuga girl. The pink haired women could never imagine being in love with someone but being forbidden to be with them. She could not imagine being stuck in an engagement with someone you care nothing for when the man of your dreams is at her finger tips. Sakura continued walking down the long corridor towards her room. Her head hung low with despair for her friend. _**Poor thing, having to endure all this and pretend nothing is wrong. She is so much stronger than what her father gives her credit for. **_Sakura suddenly looked up when a blur of green ran past her leaving in its wake a gust of wind causing Sakura to put her hands on her skirt to keep it from flying up. She looked to see who it was; a smile crept on her face upon discovering who it was. It was the Handsome Devil himself, Rock Lee. "Lee-kun, watch where you are going!" She yelled after him playfully. The man did a 360 and ran towards the green eyed woman. When he got to her he knelt on his right knee and took her hand to kiss it.

"Hello, My Lovely Lotus, how is your day? I hope it is youthful." He said as dashingly as he could. Sakura chuckled lightly at her fiancé's antics. Sometimes she wondered how such a strange man captured her heart, but she knew that was the very reason why she loved him. He was not like other men. He was not afraid to show his affection; in fact he is very forward with his love. The first time she met him he practically proposed to her.

"It is very youthful, Lee-kun, but…" Her voice trailed off. Her mind wandered back to her mistress and her love problem.

"You are thinking of Hinata-hime, are you not?" _**Why does it seem he always knows what is on my mind?**_

"Yeah, I just feel like it is so wrong what Hiashi-sama is making her do! She should decide to marry whoever she chooses!"

"What if she chooses that Anima?" Lee asked standing up to put his arm around Sakura's waist.

"If Naruto can make Hinata-hime happy and protect her, then I support it, and based on what Hinata-hime says about him, I already like him." Sakura said as the couple started walking together down the corridor.

"I agree too. Hinata-hime deserves her happy ending. She has done so much for the people I just wish there was something we could do for her." Sakura nodded in agreement, but what could anyone do? The only person who could stop the wedding was the one who arranged it, Hiashi Hyuga. The two walked out of the Hyuga mansion and towards Sakura's apartment where they decided to spend a quiet evening together.

**Anima Village**

Naruto sprinted towards the edge of the village, but was stopped by a gale force wind. The wind sent him flying into a nearby tree. Granted he was not hurt, but he was in a rush and did not feel like talking to the person he knew was behind the wind. "Naruto! I need to ask you something!" A female voice rang out. Naruto got up and turned to see a weasel girl. She has white weasel legs and a white weasel tail. Her forest green eyes stared at him with such an intensity that would make normal people flinch, but Naruto was too busy staring at her blonde hair wondering how she could get her hair in four ponytails. "NARUTO WHERE IS SHIKAMARU!" The girl was obviously in a hurry, and was losing her patience. Naruto knew she would never hit him, but he also learned from Shikamaru never to make her angry.

"Sorry, Temari, I don't know where he went. I would check the Anima Council Building. He was going with Choji to take Kabuto in." Naruto replied trying to appease her. The weasel girl looked utterly confused.

"Why would Choji and Shikamaru be turning Kabuto in? He is an elite member of the Serpent Clan."

"He tried to kill me, and he paralyzed Shikamaru, Choji and Ino with his venom. He was planning on killing them too, after he finished with me." Naruto purposely left out the part about Hinata for obvious reasons. It is not that he did not trust Temari; actually, Temari was one of the few Anima that thought it was pointless to fight with the humans let alone despise them. Truth be told he would have loved to tell Temari about Hinata, but they were still in the village and other Anima are not as accepting and peaceful as Temari.

"Thanks, Naruto, I'm going to go there and look for Shikamaru. If I come across Kabuto though, I'll make him pay for messing with Shikamaru and you. I'll see ya later." Temari ran towards the building. _**I'm glad Shikamaru married Temari, but it was really surprising. Ha he always said women were troublesome. Ha! You know, maybe I'll give Shikamaru permission to tell Temari about Hinata, she might be able to help me with all this. **_Naruto let out a sigh as he ran to where he was going to meet Hinata.

**Forest**

Hinata arrived at their usually meeting place which was near the bush where they first met. She smiled fondly at that memory._** Life used to be so simple back then. Why did it get so complicated now? If only life could go back to that simple stage. **_Hinata sat down on a nearby rock as she patiently waited for Naruto. She hoped he would get there soon because it was getting dark, and she would have to go home soon. She just really needed to talk to him and explain to him the whole Sasuke thing.

Naruto arrived at their spot, but did not go towards Hinata, who had not noticed him yet. He needed time to gather his thoughts. _**Alright, so now I know I love her thanks to Ero-sennin, but am I going to tell her? I mean right now she is engaged. **_Naruto clenched his fist at the thought of Hinata marrying such a man as Sasuke._** Yes, I have to tell her! I won't be doing anyone good by just keeping my feelings for her to myself. Even if she rejects me…**_Naruto shuddered at the thought of rejection. He didn't think he could take rejection. He just realized how much he loves her. Rejection just might kill him. Naruto walked up behind Hinata startling her. "Ha, ha, Hinata-chan, you are so easy to scare!" He howled playfully. Hinata laughed, but tried to act mad at Naruto. They laughed together for a couple more minutes before they stopped awkwardly. Both parties had something to say to each other.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I wanted to tell you something." Hinata was the first to speak after the awkward pause. Naruto looked at her quizzically, but nodded as he waited for what she had to say. "I guess I just wanted to clear up the whole engagement thing." Naruto flinched at the word engagement. "You see my father forced me to get engaged; it was not my choice. If it was I would not have picked Sasuke-kun." She began. Naruto sat beside her as she went into further detail. She told him how the marriage would benefit both families and Konoha. She explained to him how she would be Co-Head of both clans therefore having more power, but she also explained how her heart was not in it. She told him how she could not see her getting married to Sasuke let alone starting a family with him. Naruto just listened to her go on about the situation. With each passing minute relief was spreading over him, She did not love Sasuke and did not want to be with him. That brought the young fox such immense joy, but he also felt anger towards everyone forcing her to abide by this decision of marriage. He deemed it impure and morally wrong. When she was finished explaining everything, it was time for her to go, so she hugged Naruto good-bye and promised to see him tomorrow. Naruto sighed in exasperation. _**I didn't tell her how I felt. There were plenty of opportunities to tell her, but no I just had to keep my freaking mouth shut! **_

"DATTEBAYO!" the blonde yelled out in frustration. He made a vow that he would tell Hinata his feelings the next time he got the chance. Naruto walked back to his village as he formulated how he was going to tell Hinata how he felt.

**Hyuga Mansion**

Five days had passed since that encounter with Naruto. Hinata let out a sigh. She was seeing less and less of the man she loved with all her heart and it was tearing her apart. Her birthday was today and after the celebration, she was going to go see Naruto like she did every year on her birthday. She couldn't wait. She already decided that she wanted to go to that waterfall with the cave with all the luminescent stones she showed her earlier this week. She giggled to herself in excitement.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Hinata went to open her room door and saw her fiancé standing at the doorway. "Hello, Love. Happy Birthday." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sasuke had become more opened towards her and showed real affection towards her. Hinata did not mind his presence, in fact she considered him a good friend, but that was it, a good friend. She did not see him as her fiancé, she did not see him as her love, she did not see him as the father of her future children, and she certainly did not see her future with him. All those things were reserved for Naruto, whether if he got to claim them or not. "Well, Love, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

He actually had fallen for the lavender eyed girl. She was the only one to listen to all his heart ache and pain. She actually tried to help him overcome them, but most importantly she did not simple love him for his looks. Actually, she did not love him at all. That fact cut him deep. He knew she cared for him, but as a friend would care for a friend not as how he cared for her. He tried to win her over, even tried to cut down the time she spent with Naruto, his rival for her affections, but to no avail. She simply loved Naruto, and he was no Naruto. The fact that she loved an Anima made Sasuke hate them even more. He could not stand them for they had taken away his mother's life, his pride, and his love. _**Naruto, the next time I see you, I will kill you. I will not let you take Hinata away from me ever again. In five days time, she will be mine.**_

"I do not know Sasuke, but why don't you let me get changed and I'll let you know." She said as sweetly as she could. He nodded as he stepped out of her room to give her privacy. He walked towards the kitchen where he would wait for her. Hinata put on a simple lavender kimono when she heard something crash through her window. She slowly turned around to see glowing gold eyes that seemed to spell certain death for her.

"Hello, Lady Hinata. I'm sorry for my rudeness upon entering, but my name is Orochimaru, and I need you in my plot. You play a very important role." The snake Anima said deviously. Hinata was frozen stiff; she was so scared she could not even let out a simple yell. The serpent wrapped her up in his tail. The second his tail touched her body, Hinata let out a bloody scream that the whole house heard. Orochimaru quickly knocked her out with his poison needle and slithered out of the room, out of the mansion, and out of the town before anyone could see him taking Hinata.

Neji and Sasuke were the first to make it to Hinata's now vacant room; they were followed by Sakura, Lee, Hiashi, Tenten, and random members of the Hyuga Guard. The party searched the room thoroughly to see if they can find her. They searched the village. Hiashi asked Kiba to use Akamaru to find his daughter, but there was no trace until Akamaru picked up her scent near the exit of the village. The whole village followed the dog to the edge of the forest. Sasuke tensed up in anger, there was only one explanation for this._** NARUTO!**_ He thought angrily. Everyone began whispering among themselves contemplating on what could have happened to Hinata. Sasuke decided to enlighten everyone to his revelation.

"People of Konoha, our beloved Hinata, has been kidnapped by Animas!" there were gasps throughout the group of villagers as Sasuke continued. "They have plagued us for years, but this time they have gone too far! I say we go to war with them and make them pay for what they have done! They cannot just come into our homes and take our loved ones!" The villagers cheered in agreement.

"GO TO WAR WITH THE ANIMAS!" They began to cheer."BRING HINATA-HIME BACK!" Sasuke was thrilled, this was his chance to get Naruto, and win over Hinata. Hiashi looked at the crowd. Honestly, he did not want to go to war, but the people wanted it plus the Animas took his daughter.

"People of Konoha we go to war tomorrow! Tonight men get ready; say your goodbyes for we march into war to finally rid ourselves of those damn Animas!" Hiashi yelled. The whole crowd bursted with enthusiasm. They all began to disperse in order to prepare for the upcoming battle. The only ones that stayed at the forest edge were Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sakura. They all looked at each other dreading the thought of war, but also worried about Hinata. They were silent for a very long time.

"We have to find Naruto." Tenten said breaking the silence. They all agreed as they headed into the forest looking for the fox Anima.

**_Everything is going according to plan. I cannot wait to see __the destruction. _**Orochimaru thought from behind a nearby treeas he still held the unconscious Hyuga girl. **_Let it begin! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Me:** YAY so I finally got to Orochimaru's plan, also I would like to apologize for doing a time skip. It's just that if I didn't they would have been incredibly boring chapters... So I did a time skip of five days. Please don't kill me. Okay so onto the questions!  
**Tenten: **Will we be able to find Naruto?  
**Neji: **If we find Naruto what will we do then?  
**Sasuke:**Will I kill Naruto?  
**Naruto:**Will I ever be able to tell Hinata my feelings?  
**Orochimaru:** What am I going to do with Hinata?  
**Hinata:** Who will save me?  
**Temari:** Find out in the next chapter!  
**Sakura:** It will definetly be a chapter worth reading!  
**Lee:** Please excercise the bloom of youth and review this chapter!

* * *


	8. Ch 8: Because I Love Her

**Me: **It has been a long time since I updated this story, so I appologize. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. School has been kinda crazy since it's wrapping up, so it's harder to update and stuff.  
**Naruto: **Anyway just read and enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Ch. 8: Because I Love Her…**

**Woods**

Naruto sat at the meeting place waiting for Hinata to make her appearance, so he could wish her a happy birthday like he did every year. Although, this year, he was going to do something different, he got a present for her. Now don't get it wrong, Naruto always got Hinata presents, but they were from the Anima Village and he bought them cause he was sure she would love them; this year however, the present he had for her meant a lot to him. Today he was determined to tell her how he felt as he clutched a small wooden box that contained the meaningful present. _**Okay no harm in practicing what I am going to say to her, right?**_ Naruto thought as he pulled out the present from his pocket. "Happy birthday, Hinata-chan! Umm…I don't really know how to say this, but for the past week, I have been feeling something towards you. I guess I should just come right out and say it, huh? Well, Hinata-chan, I love you!" Naruto rehearsed this over and over again changing the order of it or omitting words he felt unnecessary. He was doing this for a good thirty minutes before he heard rustling. "Who's there?" he asked getting into defensive position. Out from the bushes, came Choji waving at Naruto. "Oh hey, Choji. Don't scare me like that! I almost attacked you!" Naruto said as he sighed in relief.

"Hey, Naruto, did you mean that?" Choji asked all of a sudden being serious. Naruto looked confused at Choji.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side. Choji shifted uncomfortably before continuing.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved, Hinata-chan?" Choji asked. Naruto looked at the minotaur looking Anima with a serious look before nodding his head. "You are so lucky."

"How so?" Naruto asked his friend. Choji looked at the fox Anima with such a vulnerable look that it threw Naruto off guard.

"Well, I love Ino, but she is too busy trying to look human too even bother with me." Choji replied sadly. Naruto looked at the poor Anima before shooting him one of his infamous grins.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Naruto asked with child-like innocence.

"It's not that simple…"

"How come?" That simple question caught Choji off guard._** Why is it not that simple? I mean look at Naruto he is in love with a human that he can never be with, yet he is going to tell her how he feels about her. So why can't I tell Ino? **_

"I guess you're right. I was just nervous." Choji let out a nervous chuckle. "Mind if I hang here with you until Hinata-chan comes?"

"Sure, Buddy, you can stay."

**Another Part of the Woods**

Lee, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji were wandering in the woods looking for the fox Anima until Neji stopped abruptly. "Neji-dear, what's wrong?" Tenten asked as she panted. Sakura rushed over to Tenten to make sure the baby was still okay.

"Tenten, you could give birth at any minute; do you really think you should be walking around in a dangerous forest?" Neji asked with concern in every word. Tenten let out an exasperated sigh,

"There is no way I'm leaving Hinata-hime alone. Besides I'm tougher than I look, Neji, so calm down. I am fine." Tenten was not going to budge so Neji had to concede to her. The group walked for a little longer before hearing a rustling in the bushes. Neji went into his gentle fist stance in front of Tenten to protect his very pregnant wife from whoever it was they heard. Lee did the same, but got into his ferocious fist stance in front of Sakura. Sakura pulled out a kunai in order to defend herself and Tenten. What they saw emerge from the bushes made them tense up. Four Animas came from the shadows, one was a deer with a lazy look on his face, the other was a white weasel girl, the other was a pig girl, and the last one was a sand colored raccoon boy. He had a raccoon tail, nose, feet, hands, and ears. His most striking feature is his red short messy hair. They spotted the humans and automatically tensed up. Neither party was moving; each wary of what the other party would do. The deer boy was the first to break the silence.

"Those eyes. Are you by any chance related to Hinata-chan?" Shikamaru asked when he got a good look at Neji. All the humans relaxed at the sound of Hinata's name, but tensed up when they wondered how he knew her name.

"Oh, you're right, Shikamaru! He has the same eyes as Hinata-chan!" Ino squealed in delight.

"Shikamaru, what are you talking about? Wait you know a human?" Temari asked her husband shocked.

"Well, Temari, apparently her does." The red haired raccoon spoke up.

"Tch. Troublesome. Yeah Gaara is right. Ino and I know a human named Hinata, so are you related to her?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Yes, she is my younger cousin. How do you know her?" Neji answered still defensively.

"I met her through Naruto…" Shikamaru was cut off by Sakura.

"You know Naruto? Where is he? We need to find him!" Sakura yelled.

"Why do you want to find him?" Gaara asked very defensively of his good friend. A human looking for Naruto is not good in his eyes. Tenten came forward and explained the whole situation to the four Animas. The four Animas were in shock at the hearing of the war. The group of eight introduced themselves and decided that finding Naruto was the most important thing to do. So they went to where Naruto usually waits for Hinata. The group came to the bush where Choji and Naruto sat talking. "Naruto."

"Yeah what is it? Why are there so many humans here?" Naruto asked as he and Choji stood up.

"Naruto, Hinata has been kidnapped." Shikamaru replied devoid of any emotion. Naruto felt his whole world crash around him. The young fox clenched his hands into fists. The others just watched him. _**He must really care for Hinata-hime to get so angry over that news.**_ All the humans thought. "What do you think we should do?" Naruto did not hear Shikamaru's question. He was too wrapped up in his own world._** Hinata. Why Hinata? Hinata…Hinata…HINATA!**_ His thoughts screamed her name. "So, Naruto, what are we gonna do?" This time Naruto heard Shikamaru and looked up with such pain in his cerulean eyes.

"Honestly I don't know, but I definitely will get Hinata-chan back!" Naruto exclaimed with determination in his voice though pain evident in his eyes.

"That's the bloom of youth, Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled with just as much passion as he always had. Sakura laughed softly at Lee's youthfulness. Sakura looked at Naruto, and could see why Hinata fell in love with him. He truly was everything Hinata needed. Sakura looked at Tenten to see that she was thinking the exact same thing as her. The group of humans and Animas began to think of ideas on how to save their beloved Hinata, and stop the up and coming war.

"Okay so basically, you guys are going to go back to your human village and prepare for the war, because if you guys go missing those humans will blame us, and it will get worse. Then Temari, Gaara, Ino, Choji, and I will go back to our village and tell our leader about the human's attack. Naruto will go find Hinata since he knows her scent the best, and is the fastest among us." Shikamaru stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Of course Neji wanted to be more useful in the search for his cousin, but he knew Shikamaru had sound reasoning to how he set up the plan.

As everyone began getting ready to leave, Neji turned to Naruto, "Naruto, honestly I am not Animas biggest fan, but if you can make my cousin happy then I have nothing against you. Please take care of her and protect her." Neji said with some vulnerability in his eyes. Tenten was shocked at what her husband just said, but out her arms around him as she nodded in agreement with him. Lee and Sakura also nodded together to show their agreement too.

"Don't worry; I'll protect her with my life because…"he paused as he took in a deep breath, his eyes shown with passion and love as he continued. "I love her more than anything."

* * *

**Me:** Yay I like how I made it a fluffy and serious ending to the chapter! On to the questions!  
**Naruto:** Am I going to find Hinata in time before the war? Also, what is my gift to Hinata?  
**Hinata:** Will I be saved and why am I important to Orochimaru's plot?  
**Neji: **How will Lee and I fare in the war?  
**Sakura:** How will Tenten and I deal with ther being pregnant in the middle of the war?  
**Shikamaru:** What will Lady Tsunade do in order to defend the village and prevent war?  
**Choji:** How will I tell Ino my feelings?  
**Sasuke:** How will I kill Naruto?  
**Me:** Find out soon! So keep reading!!!


	9. Ch 9: Sneaky Snake and Furious Fox!

**Me:** Hiya everyone! Again sorry I have not updated in a while school has been crazy, but it is all good now cause it is over! Also I just wanted to say that this might be my last update for about two weeks cause I'll be on vacation, and I'm pretty sure I won't have internet access.  
**Naruto:**WHAT NO INTERNEt ACCESS?  
**Me:** Yeah I know! I have no idea how I will live, but I will update as soon as I have internet access! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ch. 9: Sneaky Snake and Furious Fox!**

**Orochimaru's Lair!**

Lavender eyes slowly fluttered opened after a good hour of being closed. Hinata slowly began understanding what had happened to her, and when the realization hit her, she abruptly sat up. She was in a cell; that much she could tell, but as to where she was…she was clueless. Hinata swung her legs over the side of the cot she had been laying on. "Oh, so you are awake." A snake like voice said causing Hinata to jump slightly from being surprised. She slowly turned her head to look out the jail cell. Behind the iron bars stood Orochimaru with his golden eyes staring into her very core. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"W-who a-re y-y-you? Wh-where am I-I? Wh-what d-do y-you wa-want w-with m-me?" Hinata stuttered out of fear. She clutched her kimono in an attempt to soothe herself. She had never been afraid of Animas before, but some sort of sixth sense told her to be absolutely terrified of this one. Orochimaru chuckled before giving her an amused looked.

"I am Lord Orochimaru of the Serpent Clan. You are currently in my lair. What I want with you is for me to know, and for you to find out…eventually." Orochimaru turned to slither away, but felt something hold his arm. He turned to find Hinata holding on to his arm. _**This girl has got spunk. I thought she would have passed out by now. Hmph impressive. **_Orochimaru tried to pull his arm away from Hinata, but she refused to let go. Fierce determination burned in her lavender eyes; there was no way she was going to back down. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

"Well since you are so curious, I will tell you. Basically, Naruto has fought to be acknowledge his most of his life. He was born with an immense power called Kyuubi. This power, when it is unleashed, can destroy anything within a mile radius of it. Kyuubi is something that is rarely ever seen, but the fact that it was found in Naruto, scared many of the villagers away from him. They all claimed he was a monster.

Sarutobi of the Ape Clan, who was our leader before Tsunade, and his parents protected Naruto from most of the villagers scorn, but not all. This caused Naruto to want to leave the village. That is when he met you. You, Hinata Hyuga, accepted him for who and what he is without a second thought. Whether he or you realize it, you are his light and without you he would go mad. In other words, if you were to get hurt or killed, Naruto would activate the Kyuubi subconsciously. He has done it before, and you have seen it."  
"When he fought that snake guy?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, when Naruto fought Kabuto he unleashed the Kyuubi energy, hence why he looked even more feral than usual, but that was only a small amount of his power. I need to activate the full power of Kyuubi, and that my dear is where you come in. If I use you, Naruto is at my will. I can use him to destroy those damn humans and annihilate all who oppose me!" Orochimaru yelled half crazed with the very idea of all that power at his disposal. Hinata cringed as Orochimaru let out a psychotic evil laugh.

"NARUTO-KUN WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! HE WON'T! HE WILL STOP YOUR PLANS AND SAVE EVERYONE!" Hinata yelled defiantly. Orochimaru merely chuckled at her before letting out one more psychotic laugh.

"You honestly think Naruto would let anything happened to you? Like I said before, you are his LIGHT in his dark world. He WILL do ANYTHING to protect you, and ensure your safety no matter what he has to do." With that Orochimaru slithered away, leaving Hinata to her thoughts. _**I have to get out of here! I will not let that monster use Naruto! **_

**Anima Village**

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Ino yelled as Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, and her found Tsunade talking to Jiraiya at his hut by the pond. When the five young Animas arrived to where Tsunade was, they were out of breath from running as fast as they possibly could.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked alarmed. If five teenaged Animas were running break-neck speeds to find her, it could not be good.

"Tsunade-sama, we have discovered that the humans are planning to go to war with us tomorrow." Shikamaru informed the slug with more emotion than anyone was used to seeing from him.

"WHAT!" Tsunade and Jiraiya yelled in complete and utter shock.

"Why do they want to go to war? Albeit they hate us, but that is no reason to declare war on us." Tsunade

"Because they believe that we have stolen one of their own," Gaara answered without any emotion. "a girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga." Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock._** Hinata as in the girl Naruto is madly in love with? This is not good!**_

"Does Naruto know about her kidnapping?" Jiraiya asked. The teens were shocked to see that Jiraiya knew of Hinata and Naruto, but poor Tsunade was in the dark.

"Why would our godson care if that human was taken?" Tsunade questioned angrily. She was mainly angry that she was left out of the loop.

"Because that human girl is the reason he has been seen close to the human village, and that human girl is the one our godson is in love with." Jiraiya answered patiently. Tsunade's jaw dropped. _**This is bad very very bad!**_ Tsunade thought.

"Okay, all of you prepare for battle! Jiraiya, go find Orochimaru and tell him about the upcoming war. Shikamaru, you need to tell me the names and physical descriptions of the humans we should not touch. I am saying this because I am assuming there are more humans involved other than Hinata." Tsunade commanded. These are the moment when people can see why Tsunade was elected as the next leader of the Animas. Everyone nodded at went to do their respective jobs. Tomorrow they go to war.

**Forest**

Naruto was frantically searching the forest. His azure eyes darted about searching for something, ANYTHING, that could give him a clue as to where Hinata could be. He tried to pick up her scent, but could not find it. _**Hinata please be alright! I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you…**_ With that thought, Naruto sprinted as fast as he could through the forest hoping to find something.

He stopped.

_**Her smell.**_

_**The smell of Lavender is coming north of here.**_

_**Thank God above for the wind. **_Naruto thought as he bolted north, and deeper into the forest. He kept running until he smelled her smell coming out of a large hole in the ground. He jumped in without a second thought. The whole was an underground cave with long corridors that were dimly lighted with torches protruding out of the walls. There was a torch every few feet, but Naruto grabbed the first one he saw and took down the hall running, following her scent. He came across a dingy cell with a girl in the corner of the cell. "Hinata-chan?" The girl looked up from her spot in the darkness and ran to the fox boy who was on the other side of the bars. The girl had tears building up in her eyes. "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he wiped her tears away. She smiled faintly.

"Naruto-kun, forget about me and get out of here fast!" Hinata whispered. The fox boy just stared at her confused. He just travelled at a break neck speed to get to her. Why would he turn around now? "Please, Naruto-kun, do this for me! Just get out of here, I beg of you!" Hinata continued with tears in her eyes. She knew she would die if Naruto left her here, but Naruto's safety was far more important to her than her own. Naruto needed to leave before the psycho came back. Naruto shook his head at the girl's requests.

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you here, dattebayo!" Naruto whispered yelled. He was going to continue when Hinata put her finger over his lips.

"Naruto-kun, he is planning on using you to destroy everything. I won't allow him to do that to you, so please go now!" Hinata whispered yelled as well. Naruto looked at her with such intensity that it was hard for Hinata to keep he gaze on him.

"I am getting you out of here and that is fina…HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled when Hinata hit the floor writhing in pain.

"N-Naruto-kun, g-g-go!" Hinata stuttered out in pain. Naruto tried to reach out to her but the bars held him back, so he was forced to watch Hinata twist and turn in agony on the cell floor. Naruto felt his anger taking over him. His azure eyes turned blood red, his claws and teeth were lethally sharp, and he looked more feral than anything else. Naruto was about to break through the bars when he heard a villainous laugh. He turned to see Orochimaru smirking at him. "OROCHIMARU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HINATA –CHAN?" Naruto yelled on a feral like tone.

"While she was unconscious I might have made her eat a pill that makes her writhe in pain every hour or so for five minutes. It really is no big deal, since I have the antidote right here." Orochimaru slyly said. Naruto balled his hands into fists out of sheer rage. He then charged Orochimaru with full force, but Orochimaru has had years of training while Naruto was fighting blinded by fury. In other words…Orochimaru had no problem dodging Naruto's attacks. "I will give her the antidote under one condition." Naruto began to stop his attacks, but was still boiling with rage. "All you have to do is work for me." Naruto calmed down. He looked at Hinata who began to slip into unconsciousness. He looked utterly defeated.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked with defeat hanging off every word.

"Get ready, because tomorrow is the destruction of Konoha and the Anima Village!" Orochimaru laughed as he threw Naruto into the cell with Hinata. When Orochimaru was gone, Naruto went over to Hinata and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan. I'm so sorry." He buried his face in her hair as he silently sobbed, dreading tomorrow.

**Hyuga Mansion**

Sasuke was sharpening his sword for tomorrow's battle. His body tingled with excitement of being able to get revenge for his mother and being able to kill Naruto. After tomorrow, there will be nothing standing of his way to win Hinata over. Sasuke smiled to himself as this happy thought of finally having Hinata lingered in his mind.

Neji watched the Uchiha warily as he watched his wife sharpen his weapons. "Remember, Neji, do not kill our new friends, and try not to get yourself killed." Tenten said as she finished the last of his kunai.

"Don't worry ,Tenten, I will not die tomorrow. I want to see our first child being born. Besides, fate has already determined that I would win." Neji said seriously but playfully in the second half. Tenten giggled as she leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Just come back to me tomorrow." Tenten held onto Neji while Neji hugged her back.

"I will. Do not worry about that."

* * *

**Me:** Okay so this chapter has a lot of action and stuff in it! But the war starts soon!  
**Naruto:** What will Orochimaru have me do and will I be able to save Hinata?  
**Hinata:** Will I be able to do anything to help Naruto?  
**Tsunade:** How will the Animas deal with war?  
**Haishi:** How will the Humans handle the war?  
**Me:** FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Please review and comment!


	10. Ch 10: Tomorrow is Finally Here

**Me:** I can't believe that this is chapter 10! I honestly did not think that  
1. My story would go so long (I honestly thought it would be no more than like 5 chapters.)  
2. That my story would still not finished (it is like maybe about half way through…)  
3. That so many people would actually enjoy my story! (It makes me so happy!)  
Anyway, I hope this chapter is just as good as the last one, so please enjoy!  
**Sasuke:** Do I finally get to fight Naruto? I mean you have been dragging it out for a few chapters.  
**Me:** True I have been dragging it out…oh well just read the chapter to find out!  
**Sasuke:** Hn.

* * *

**Ch. 10: Tomorrow is Finally Here!**

Hinata stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see a very concerned fox Anima boy's face inches away from her own."Eeep!" Hinata squealed out of shock when she finally registered that the face in front of her was Naruto. Hinata blushed a newly discovered shade of red as she sat up from where she was lying down.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto said with concern in every word. Hinata looked at Naruto. He looked so different. He had dark circles under his eyes, worry lines on his face, pain was written in his bloodshot eyes, and he looked…looked…broken. He looked like someone cut out his heart and enjoyed dancing upon it. Hinata's heart ached at Naruto's broken state; she wanted to stop whatever it is that is causing him so much pain.  
"Yes I am fine. Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata was going to continue her questions, but Naruto surprised her with a huge hug. The almost violet haired girl hugged the orange fox boy back, and when her arms wrapped around his… _**Well-toned body…AH can't think of stuff like that!**_ She heard quiet sobs emanating from the blonde she is hugging.

"I am so glad the antidote worked! Thank goodness, Hinata-chan! You weren't moving since Orochimaru gave you the antidote, so I thought…thought…I might have lost you…" Naruto hugged Hinata even tighter as if to make sure she was still with him. Hinata smiled as she pulled away from Naruto's vice grip like hug to give him a kiss on his forehead; the second her lips touched his forehead, a vibrant blush came across Naruto's face.

"Thank-you for caring; it means a lot to me. Now come on we need to get out of here." Hinata said as she got up from the cot and pulled on Naruto's hand to get him to follow her, but he stayed stationary on the cot where he sat. "Naruto-kun, why aren't you following me? We have to get out of here before that snake guy comes back!" She tugged on his arm again, but to no avail. He turned his lifeless looking face to her.

"I can't leave here…I made a deal."Naruto mumbled to Hinata.

"Deal? What deal?"

"I promised Orochimaru I would fight for him if he gave me the antidote to save you."

"Why would you do that? Don't you understand that he just wants to use you? He doesn't care what happens to you at all!" Hinata screamed as Naruto came up to her and grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down and himself too.

"Hinata-chan, I would do anything for you." Naruto said very seriously to her.

"Why?" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She knew that he was basically giving his life away in this war just for her not to be under the influence of the poison. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Because I lov…"

"Awe what a touching moment, but it is time to go, Naruto. Don't worry, I promise no harm will come to the girl and she will still be here when you get back. Hehe if you come back that is." Orochimaru interrupted Naruto's sentence. Naruto and Hinata both sent a death glare to Orochimaru. "Ha ha you two are so alike. You both would make a perfect couple, but right now Naruto needs to get ready for battle. Come on, it is time to find out the true power of the Kyuubi." Orochimaru laughed evilly as he slithered out of the room with Naruto sadly trailing behind him. Naruto took one last look at Hinata before leaving the cell for battle.

Hinata sat on the cot stunned by all that happened. _**Naruto is going to die! I have to do something. I have to get out of here and save him, but how? How can I get out of here? It's hopeless. No, I won't be a burden to anyone, especially not Naruto! **_Hinata got up with a look of determination on her face. She was going to get out of the cell no matter what it took. She went up to the bars of the cell and noticed that just out of her reach were the keys to her cell. _**If I can just get to them! **_Hinata stretched as far as she could, but she could not reach them. "Have to keep trying." She grunted out. The Hyuga princess refused to give up. "Grr…it's not working! I wish I was about a foot taller." Hinata cried out in exasperation. She scanned the cell and realized that the cot had a headboard made of bars. "If I could just loosen one of the bars from the headboard, I can use it to get the keys and get myself out of here!" Hinata scurried over to the headboard and began wiggling the very rusty bars of the headboard. The bars were rusted practically all the way through so after wiggling it for two minutes, she successfully removed the desired bar from the headboard. "Yosh, now all I have to do is get the key onto this bar and then unlock myself." Hinata went to put her plan in action. Luckily for her it worked. "Yes, now to find Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she bolted out of the newly opened cell and out of Orochimaru's hideout.

**The Battlefield (Human Side)**

Sasuke rode onto the battlefield on his black magnificent horse with his armed men behind him ready to spill some Anima blood in the name of Hinata-hime. Sasuke already ordered his men that if they found an orange fox Anima to bring that Anima directly to him, so Sasuke could personally take care of him. Hiashi rode up beside Sasuke on his white horse. Hiashi looked at Sasuke with a wary glance. The day of preparing for this battle brought out a side of Sasuke that Hiashi was not too sure he liked. Sasuke seemed blood-thirsty, like he was looking forward to this battle with a sick enjoyment. Hiashi was reconsidering his idea of Sasuke and Hinata getting married, but these thoughts and doubts he kept to himself to sort out later, after the battle. Neji rode up beside Hiashi in an identical horse with a look of worry in his eyes. He really did not want this battle to take place, but he was mainly worried about Hinata. He hoped that Naruto has already rescued her from her kidnapper. On the other side of the battle field the Animas could be seen getting their ranks together. The air was heavy with the anticipation of blood.

"Neji, you and Lee will come with me and be my wingmen." Sasuke commanded Neji and the newly arrived Lee who ran up to the three equestrians.

"Right, General Sasuke." Neji said sarcastically. He was not looking forward to hunting down the Anima that was currently saving his cousin, but he could not look like a traitor in front of his uncle and Sasuke. That would spell certain doom for him and possibly Tenten.

"Sasuke-san, I don't think this war is a very youthful idea. We could have just tried to find Hinata-hime ourselves instead of going to war." Lee said. Hiashi nodded slightly, but the only person who caught his nod was Neji. Neji looked at his uncle with slight confusion. _**He has always been waiting for this. Why does he not seem into this? What happened, Uncle? **_Neji thought.

"Lee, shut up. You don't know what the hell you are talking about." Sasuke said arrogantly as he face his horse to his troops. "Today we go to battle. Remember we are fighting for our families, our homes, our safety, and also our Hinata-hime!" all the soldiers pumped their arms into the arm in enthusiasm. All of them let out a battle cry. _**Naruto get ready, I am coming for you.**_ Sasuke thought as he lead his men into the battlefield.

**Battle Field (Anima Side)**

Shikamaru looked over the battle field with a look of annoyance. Tsunade forced him to stay on the battle field in order to be her strategist. This was not what he wanted. The only upside was that Temari was safe at home with all the other women, and also, that one of his best friends, Choji, was with him. Choji put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, the two dreaded what was about to happen. Tsunade came up to the two with her hands rubbing her temples. "Shikamaru and Choji, where is Jiraiya? I have been looking for that pervert for at least half an hour." Tsunade asked obviously annoyed and stressed with everything.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but we haven't seen him since all the warriors left the village." Choji answered. A look of concern became apparent on her face. _**This is not good. I can't find Orochimaru or Jiraiya. How am I supposed to lead an army by myself against the Human army? This is not good at all!**_ Tsunade frantically thought. Shikamaru put a comforting hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I am sure that Jiraiya is doing something important for the battle. Now let's get ready because the trumpet that was just blared means the humans are making their attack." Tsunade looked across the battlefield to see the Human army fast approaching. She turned to the men behind her with leader like grace.

"Men, today we fight a battle that should never be fought. Sure there is a lot of bad blood between our race and the Human race, but I believe that this war is not necessary. Of course, life rarely goes the way we want, so here we are preparing for war. Never fear, Men, we will not lose! Our strength and power will be enough to stop the Humans and protect our race! Now we fight! GO!" Tsunade yelled pumping her arm towards the sky. Her army mimicked her motion with new vigor. They were all ready to fight in the battle. The army rushed onto the battlefield to face their opponents. The battle ensued.

**Forest**

Jiraiya journeyed through the forest some ways away from the battle. As he went through the forest the sounds of battle could be heard ringing throughout the forest. "The battle started, I got to find Orochimaru and fast!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he picked up his speed. "Orochimaru! The battle is starting come on, Orochimaru! We have to go help Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled as he kept forging on in the forest searching for his co-worker.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a female voice cried. Jiraiya got excited. _**Ho oh! A woman out here in the forest? It must be my lucky day! Jiraiya, time to have some fun! **_Jiraiya thought as he fixed himself up before going towards the female voice. He found the woman in a clearing. She had almost violet hair and lavender eyes. She had a body to kill for. She was around Naruto's age Jiraiya assumed. "Hello? Oh hi. Who are you?" The girl asked when she spotted Jiraiya.

"I am Lord Jiraiya one of the three council members of the Anima Council, and the best looking of them. Now who are you, Beautiful?" Jiraiya asked as he approached the girl. The girl looked at first wary, but she seemed to calm down after seeing Jiraiya's flamboyant introduction. She giggled lightly before answering.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata answered while poking her index fingers together. Jiraiya mouth hung open when he discovered what her name is.

"Wait, did you say Hinata? Do you know a fox anima named Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. A look of worry came on Hinata's pale face.

"Have you seen him? Is he okay? He is not hurt is he? Please take me to him!" Hinata gushed with a pleading look on her face.

"What do you mean have I seen him? I thought he went to go save you." Jiraiya was completely confused. Hinata took a deep breath before explaining everything that happened. Jiraiya slowly started to grow angry with everything that Orochimaru had done. Jiraiya grabbed Hinata's hand and started leading her out of the forest. "Okay factoring in everything you have just told me, there is only one place where Orochimaru could have taken Naruto. That would be the center of the battlefield." Jiraiya yelled heading towards the battle. Hinata nodded she was determined to save Naruto no matter what it took.

**Battlefield**

The two sides locked in deadly combat. Swords and claws could be heard clashing against each other with deadly force. Sasuke sat on his black horse, which he named Avenger, surveying the battle. So far, neither side was winning. Battle cries of Animas and Humans melded together to create a sickening song of war. Sasuke sat enjoying it all, but he was also searching for the object of his hate. Unfortunately for him, there is no sign of Naruto, yet. All of a sudden, a huge dust cloud appeared in the center of the battlefield. The men closest to the cloud retreated back to their bases and watched as the dust cloud swirled and grew in size. Sasuke, Neji, and Lee rode towards the center followed by Hiashi. From the Anima side, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Tsunade went to the center as well. When they arrived a huge voice boomed through the air. "GREETINGS ANIMAS AND HUMANS! YOU'RE DAY OF RECKONING HAS FINALLY ARRIVED. BEHOLD THE AWESOME MIGHT OF…" At that moment the dust cloud disappeared to reveal Orochimaru standing behind Naruto, whose eyes lost their spark of life. "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, SON OF MINATO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" Orochimaru finished his introduction. He stared at the gathering.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You were supposed to save Hinata-chan?" Choji asked loudly. Naruto looked at him sadly. Hiashi turned to the minotaur looking Anima with an incredulous look on his face.

"What do you mean he was supposed to look for my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

"He went to save her from her kidnapper, whom I am assuming is this snake Anima." Neji answered jumping off his horse along with Lee. Sasuke growled as he dismounted. He drew out his sword.

"Don't listen to their lies, Hiashi-sama. This fox Anima must have killed Hinata-chan before coming here, and now wants to kill us all!" Sasuke yelled with anger. Naruto jerked out of his trance and yelled back at Sasuke.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER HURT HINATA-CHAN! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE WANTS THIS WAR! YOU ARE HURTING HER BY ALLOWING THIS WAR TO HAPPEN! SASUKE-TEME IF YOU REALLY CARE FOR HER YOU WOULD PULL YOUR TROOPS OUT!" Naruto yelled back, livid with anger.

Sasuke decided that his words would not get through to the orange fox Anima, so he decided to do this the way he wanted to, a good old fashion fight to the death. Sasuke lunged at Naruto as he slowly slipped into the Kyuubi stage that he was accustomed to. Orochimaru let out a cynical laugh, but was stopped short by Tsunade's punch. "While Naruto takes down Chicken-butt, you are my opponent Orochimaru. Oh and you have lost your position as a council member, but I can assure you, that is the least of your worries! Now prepare to die!"

Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Hiashi took a few steps back and watched the two ongoing battles. The rest of the armies continued their previous matches, so it was an all out war.

* * *

**Me:** Okay so basically we got Tsunade vs. Orochimaru and Sasuke vs. Naruto!  
**Sasuke:** About time I get to battle the dobe. Hn.  
**Me: **Okay…anyway, normally I would do questions, but I decided to spice things up by giving you some of the things that will happen next chapter…So here they are!  
**Jiraiya: **A SANIN SHOWDOWN! OH YEAH!  
**Naruto:** A RIVAL BATTLE WHERE SASUKE AND I GET TO SHOW OUR STUFF! BELIEVE IT!  
**Hinata: **A possible change of hearts. Wait whose hearts?  
**Me: **I won't say! Now keep reading cause next chapter is gonna have some epic battles!


	11. Ch 11: Narutokun!

**Ch. 11: Naruto-kun!**

Hinata ran behind Jiraiya towards the battlefield as fast as she could while wearing her kimono. She had already ripped the hem so she could move more freely as she ran, but it is still hard to run through the forest in a dress. The sound of battle could be heard ringing throughout the forest; they were getting closer. _**Naruto please be safe. Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO! **_Hinata's thoughts were filled with the orange fox Anima. Those thoughts helped push herself to limits that she thought she would never push. Her lungs and heart ached with the feeling of being overworked, her legs burned like they were on fire, and her muscles screamed in exhaustion. She had been running as fast as she could for a while now, but what killed was the Jiraiya seemed perfectly fine. It was like he did this on a daily basis. Jiraiya would turn around every now and then to make sure Hinata was still behind him and okay. He stopped dead in his tracks to turn around and face Hinata. "Do you wanna stop so you can catch your breath?"

"No, I have to save Naruto-kun. I can't let him do this to himself because of me! I can keep going don't worry about me." Hinata cried as she shook her head. Jiraiya smiled at the lavender eyed girl.

"So you really care about him?" Jiraiya asked. He really asked this for his own knowledge. I mean how could he just let this opportunity slip by? This was after all, the girl his godson is in love with; why wouldn't he want to know her feelings for him? Hinata's face capillaries burst giving her cheeks a vibrant red color. She began twirling her index fingers nervously as she answered.

"Yes, I do, and that is why we have to hurry and save him! I won't let him be used!" Hinata's eyes shone with determination. She picked up her pace as she broke into another sprint. Jiraiya smiled happily knowing that his godson's love was not one sided. He ran as well to catch up with her. If they were going to save Naruto, they need to get a move on it.

**Battle Field**

Tsunade shattered the earth sending a shockwave towards the snake Anima who slithered through the flying debris. He avoided every jagged rock that the slug Anima sent towards him. Orochimaru emerged unscathed and decided it was time to make his move. He extended his neck so that he sent his head towards Tsunade with his fangs preparing to inject his deadly poison. His lightening speed was still too slow for the leader of the Animas; she dodged it effortlessly. The two Sanin were dead even. Tsunade knew she needed Jiraiya's help if she was ever going to defeat Orochimaru, but she had no idea where the toad Anima was. _**He better not be doing research!**_ She thought as she dodged Orochimaru's tail.

The other intense battle was just getting underway. Sasuke unsheathed his sword as he started charging towards Naruto. Naruto looked hesitantly at the charging Sasuke. He was afraid letting loose the Kyuubi's power and causing mass destruction, however, jealousy was never a good thing. Naruto wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of Sasuke for being the one that Hinata is marrying. Sasuke's blade was inches away from Naruto's gut before Naruto used his speed to move behind Sasuke to punch him square in the back. Sasuke was sent skidding across the ground. The Uchiha quickly regained himself as he did a barrel roll to regain his ground. He sent his killer intent towards the fox Anima before charging again at Naruto. Sasuke's sword grazed Naruto's cheek at the same time Naruto's claw grazed Sasuke's arm. Orochimaru had a couple of seconds to look over at Naruto's battle to see if he was using the Kyuubi's power. Of course Naruto was not, so Orochimaru had to think of a way to get Naruto to use the Kyuubi's power. The problem was how. Before he could come up with an answer Tsunade's fist connected with his face with all the force she could muster, but Orochimaru is no fool. When her fist connected, Orochimaru was able to inject some of his poison into Tsunade, but it was not a lethal amount. It only affected her a little bit; she was not able to concentrate all her strength to any part of her body to use her inhuman strength and her reaction time was slowed downed as well.

Naruto and Sasuke were neck and neck. There battle was much like the one in the forest the only difference is that there was no Hinata to try to stop the battle, Neji and Lee were helpless watching on the sidelines along with Hiashi. There was not much they could do to fight in the battles taking place. Hiashi was feeling frustrated because he had no clue where his daughter was or if she was even alive, He had to trust some Anima for her well-being; that did not sit well with him. Hiashi decided to just watch the battle.

**Hyuga Mansion**

"Tenten, deep breaths...in, out…in, out! You need to relax or you'll go into early labor!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get Tenten to calm down. Poor Tenten was pacing the floor due to her intense worry about her husband in war while she is eight months pregnant.

"I'm sorry, but I am really worried about him! Aren't you worried about Lee?" Tenten cried out in exasperation. Sakura sigh in order to keep calm.

"Of course I am worried about Lee, but I know he can handle himself and I also know that if anything happened to me, Lee would blame himself, and I am sure Neji would do the same. Now you need to think about the baby and yourself, so sit down and calm down!" Sakura yelled as she sat Tenten down on a couch. Tenten began rubbing her stomach as she calmed herself down. "Good. See not that bad." Tenten smiled a little before her face contorted in pain. She let out a little yelp before clutching her stomach. Sakura face flashed with concern and worry. If she was correct, Tenten is having contractions, and that is not good. If the contractions start speeding up, Tenten just worried herself into an early birth. Sakura ran to get some wet cloths just in case Tenten went into early labor. _**I hope this war ends soon because Tenten is going to give birth! AHHH!**_ Sakura thought as she help Tenten lay down on the bed just as another contraction came.

**Battlefield**

Naruto began to feel the Kyuubi's power begin to take over. He tried to fight it, but the first level was activated. The only good news was that this level Naruto is the one he uses, so he was in complete control of his power. Sasuke was a little nervous when he felt the power Naruto emanated, but his desire to end Naruto was stronger than his common sense. Sasuke got into his kendo stance just as Naruto came right at him. The sound of claws hitting metal reverberated throughout the battlefield. Naruto and Sasuke were dead even which peaked Orochimaru's interest. _**Even though it is the basic level of the Kyuubi, the fact that the simple human is still able to keep up with Naruto is very impressive. He is just like his father…which means he will die the same way. Hehe…**_ Orochimaru thought as he sent some snakes after Tsunade.

Sasuke attempted to upper cut Naruto, but the Anima easily dodged it and sent a punch Sasuke's way, but Sasuke ducked just in time. A very bad idea crossed Sasuke's mind; he was going to get Naruto mad, but how? _**Hinata.**_ "Well, you know, Anima, in a few days Hinata Hyuga will become Hinata Hyuga UCHIHA!" Naruto's anger mixed with jealousy allowed him to unleash the first two tails of the Kyuubi's power. Sasuke quickly regretted his idea, but he refused to let up on his verbal attacks. "Oh well I guess you'll never have her cause she is mine!"

_Three tails._

"Did you really think you two could be together? Think about it. You are an Anima and she is a human princess of Konoha! There is no way!" Sasuke cried.

"Sasuke, you need to stop! Can't you feel his power?" Neji yelled trying to reason with Sasuke, but Sasuke was too far gone at this point. His desire for revenge over Animas about what his father did and his desire to destroy Naruto so he could have Hinata all to himself was too strong. Reason could not reach him.

_Four tails. Five tails._

"I guess you'll never have her!" Sasuke relentless attacks were getting ridiculous.

"Sasuke-kun, this is not youthful!" Lee yelled at Sasuke trying to get him to stop, but it was not working. Hiashi was getting worried. That massive amount of power could wipe out the entire two armies in a matter of seconds. He prayed that Sasuke would come to his senses, but his prayers were not answered the way he wanted.

"Sasuke, if you don't come to your senses right now, you will not marry Hinata either! At this point I would rather have the fox boy marry her than someone who has no regard to the danger he is invoking. You must think about your people and their well-being. Messing with this power is not right and can greatly hurt everyone! Can't you see he is trying to control the power, but if you keep this up…" Hiashi chastised, but before he could finish, Naruto's struggle to control the Kyuubi power was lost.

_Six tails. Seven tai-_

"NARUTO-KUN!" A female voice rang out. Everyone turned to see that on the western edge of the battlefield Hinata stood screaming Naruto's name. Hiashi stood in shock that his daughter was on the battlefield with a toad Anima right next to her. Hinata and Jiraiya began running into the center of the battle field where the Sanin fight and Sasuke's and Naruto's fight was taking place. The humans stopped their fighting when they saw their princess safe and sound; the Animas stopped in shock that Jiraiya was with a human girl. Hinata ran straight over to the Kyuubi infested Naruto and threw her arms around him. "Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun, you need to calm down." The sound of her voice seemed to stop Naruto from reaching seven tails and actually calmed him down to his normal self.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan, what're you doing here? How did you escape? How…ugh!" Naruto asked as he grabbed his arm in pain. The Kyuubi's power left him injured. Hinata used her body to keep Naruto balanced. Lee attempted to give Neji a high-five to celebrate that Hinata is back and that a crisis was averted, but of course Neji refused to give the youthful Lee a high-five. Sasuke watched the touching scene between Hinata and Naruto with jealousy increasing with every heartfelt moment.

"Naruto-kun, it's okay. Don't worry about how I got out; let's just take care of your wounds and end this stupid battle." Hinata smiled which in turn made Naruto smile his usual smile at her as he stood up. Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru from behind and restrained him. Tsunade walked over to Hiashi.

"I think we can learn something from your daughter and Naruto, no? I say we call this battle over and possibly think about some sort of treaty." Tsunade suggested. Hiashi looked at his daughter who nodded in support. He looked at his army and saw that his men no longer had the will to fight neither did the Animas.

"Yes, that sounds good." Hiashi replied. Hinata was bursting with happiness as she ran to hug her father, but Orochimaru saw the opportunity to reactivate the Kyuubi power.

"Uchiha Boy, why are you letting the stupid fox boy take your girl? Why are you letting your revenge slip away? Don't you want to make all Animas pay for what your father did to your mother?" Orochimaru whispered to Sasuke while Jiraiya restrained him. Sasuke listened to Orochimaru's words and unsheathed his sword to charge the injured Anima to put the lethal attack in. Sasuke charged the injured Naruto who could not move out of the way in time.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya and Tsunade yelled. Shikamaru and Choji tried to intercept the attack for Naruto, but they were too far away to get there in time. Lee and Neji tried to do the same thing as Choji and Shikamaru did, but were too slow. Naruto's eyes widened in fear for his incoming doom as Sasuke's blade came close to him.

"**NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"**Hinata cried. The next sound everyone heard was metal piercing skin as the blow entered the body of its victim.

* * *

**Me: **Hey long time no update, but it is because I was on vacation with no internet access (oh the torture!) anyway The war is kinda over, but a new one is beginning. Ok now on to the questions!  
**Naruto:** What is Orochimaru's plan to get me to turn Kyuubi again?  
**Sasuke:** What does Orochimaru mean when he said I will die just like my father?  
**Tenten:** Will I go into early labor?  
**Sakura and Temari: **Will our loves come back from war safely?  
**Hinata: **Is Naruto alright?  
**Me: **Who got stabbed at the end? Whoever it is...will they live? Find out in the next chapter of Anima Trouble!  
**Shikamaru:** Lexar does not own Naruto...troublesome...Review please....


	12. Ch 12: Is This Goodbye?

**Ch. 12: Is This Goodbye?**

It took awhile for the scene if front of him to register. One minute a sword was coming straight at him threatening to end his life and then the next minute someone took the fatal blow for him. When his brain finally registered what happened, Naruto had an intense fear grip his very core.

Hinata had taken the blow for him.

Sasuke looked at his love, who was skewered with the very sword he held, with the same fear in his eyes that Naruto had. Red liquid trickled down the iron sword. Sasuke mouth was agape. Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a sweet smile on her face; blood stained the sides of her mouth. The sword was still plunged into her. Hinata slowly turned her head to face Naruto. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun…cough…I'm okay…cough." Hinata choked out between blood filled coughs. She smiled weakly as the color began to fade from her face and her eyes began losing the life spark that was always in them. Naruto felt complete and utter rage, and only through his desire of not wanting Hinata seem him go Kyuubi again, did he manage to control the burning desire to use its power to annihilate the Uchiha.

All around the battlefield stunned faces could be seen. The humans felt as though someone was playing a cruel joke on them by having their beloved princess be one of the losses of the war. The Animas were utterly shocked as to why a human girl sacrificed herself for an Anima when she is supposed to hate them. Hiashi looked at his daughter with urgency._** She is dying…she can't die. Not like this!**_ Hiashi thought as instinct took over him. "Sasuke, get the sword out of her. Lee go get Sakura. Neji go get a horse so we can bring Hinata back to the village, and tell the men to go home to tell everyone to clear the way, so we can get Hinata to the compound faster." Hiashi commanded.

"Hai." Lee and Neji saluted as they ran off to do their respective missions. Hiashi looked at Sasuke, whose body was in complete shock at what he had just done; he still had not pulled the sword out of Hinata yet.

"SASUKE, PULL THE DAMN SWORD OUT OF HINATA NOW!" Hiashi yelled with anger and fear mixed with his words. Sasuke was jerked back into reality and gently pulled the sword out of his beloved's abdomen. Hinata swayed before falling backwards into Naruto's awaiting arms. Naruto cradled her gently and pushed some stray strands of Hinata's practically violet hair out of her deathly pale face. What scared Naruto the most was how cold Hinata's body felt, however, she was still breathing. Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto's face staring at her with such worry and fear that she felt horrible that he had to go through this pain. She smiled as best as she could to calm Naruto down. He smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I won't let you die." He whispered to her. Hinata nodded slowly as her eyes began to slowly close. She tried to soak in as much of Naruto as possible because she was not sure she would be opening her eyes ever again. The second Hinata's eyes closed, Naruto looked up to find Tsunade. "Baa-chan, you have to help her! Baa-chan, please save Hinata-chan!" Naruto begged on the verge of tears. Tsunade took Hinata out of Naruto's arms and laid her on the ground to do her healing. Tsunade's hands glowed green with healing power as she began to methodically work.

_**This is not good, her lungs are almost completely filled with blood…I'll need to drain that blood out of her and mend the veins around there. Good news is that her heart is unharmed, so I have a little more time, but not much. **_Tsunade thought as she assessed Hinata's condition to decide where she should begin to heal her. Everyone was distracted with Hinata that Orochimaru decided it was the perfect time to make his escape, so he did. Jiraiya was easily pushed aside due to be distracted by his distressed godson. Orochimaru slithered into the forest to find a new hiding spot, and to form a new plan.

Jiraiya attempted to go after Orochimaru, but found that the sneaky snake had paralyzed his legs with his venom, and by the time that wore off, Orochimaru would be long gone. Jiraiya snarled in frustration before turning to watch Tsunade treat the dying Hyuga princess.

Tsunade's brow was brimming with sweat from so much exertion of her power. She was almost at her limit, and her body screamed for her to stop. She would not obey. She fought through the fatigue. She slowly stood up with her bloody hands, and turned to face the concerned face of Naruto and Hiashi. "I did as much as I could do without any equipment. I stopped most of the bleeding, but there is still a lot of damage. I can't heal her all by myself." Tsunade said with a professional doctor tone.

"I have no idea what is taking Neji and Lee so long, but we will take her to the Hyuga compound now. Sakura, our best medic, will be able to assist you in saving my daughter, and thank-you." Hiashi said. Tsunade nodded as she began to head for the human town with Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, and Jiraiya following her. Hiashi led them to the Hyuga Manor as Naruto held Hinata in his arms; Sasuke was still in shock, but his body seemed to be able to move on its own.

Watching the group head towards the human village were Temari and Ino who were waiting for the perfect moment to join in on the war, but stopped when they saw Naruto go Kyuubi. They saw the whole thing with Hinata and they knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Temari, we should meet them at Hinata's house." Ino suggested as she began walking towards the direction of Konoha.

"We don't know where she lives, remember?" Temari answered as she followed Ino. Ino thought for a moment before spinning around to face Temari.

"They kept call her Hinata-hime, so she must live in the biggest house in the town."

"Well that makes sense…alright let's go!" Temari yelled as they sprinted as fast as the wind thanks to Temari's power over wind.

**Hyuga Compound**

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tenten yelled as she clutched onto the side of the bed in utter agony. Sakura was frantically running around the room getting ready for the new life that was about to enter their world. "THIS HURTS! WHEN I SEE NEJI I AM NEVER GOING TO LET HIM TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Tenten yelled which made Sakura chuckle.

"Well it's your fault too. It takes two to tango, but I guess in this case it takes two to…" Sakura began to reply suggestively but was interrupted by another blood curdling scream from Tenten. "Why did you have to worry yourself into an early pregnancy? Only you would have a baby in the middle of a battle!" Sakura whined as she sat at the end of the bed. Waiting to help the baby out when the time comes. Just as she sat down, Neji and Lee came bursting into the room.

"I heard Tenten scream! What's wrong with her?" Neji asked very concerned for his wife. Sakura had a smile on her face before answering.

"She is having your child, Silly." Sakura replied before returning her attention to Tenten.

"WHAT!?!? But she isn't due for another month!" Neji cried out in shock. His wife was having a baby while he was off to war!

"WELL TELL THE BABY THAT!" Tenten yelled as another contraction happened. Neji rushed to her side and took her hand. Bad move. Tenten squeezed his hand so tight that he lost all circulation to it.

"OM MY, WOMAN, YOU GOT ONE HELL OF A GRIP!" Neji yelled out in pain. Lee chuckled before remembering why he came back home.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-hime is in critical condition! You need to come save her!" Lee yelled. Sakura looked at her husband with a pale and frightened face. "It is a long story I'll tell you later."

"I can't leave Tenten." Sakura answered. She was completely right with her statement, but just as Lee was going to say something a burst of wind came in through the window there stood two female Animas, one a white weasel and the other a pig.

"Ino and Temari at your service." Ino declared loudly to Sakura. Sakura was completely relieved when she saw them.

"You go help Hinata! Ino and I will take care of Tenten. We have done this so many times before, right Ino?" Temari said. Ino nodded and Sakura hugged them both giving them her thanks. The pink haired medic ran towards the compound's gate with her green clad fiancé trailing behind her. Sakura was praying she was not too late.

"Sakura!" Hiashi yelled when he saw her run towards them. "Go get your equipment now!" Sakura nodded her head as she headed back to the compound to get a room set up with her equipment in it. Just as she finished setting up, Naruto walked in with Hinata in his arms. He gingerly placed her on the bed just as Tsunade came in the newly made operating room. Naruto was ushered out by the two medics, so they could start with the surgery. Naruto sat in the hallway right outside the door praying that Hinata would make it out of this alive. He would not be able to bear it if she died protecting him. His eyes were brimming with tears as he berated himself for letting something like this happen to her. _**Why would she do something like that? She should have known she would get killed! Hinata…Hinata please be okay. If someone has to die please take me instead and let Hinata live…please Hinata live. **_Naruto thought as he hung his head in grief.

Hiashi came into the hallway to see a hurting Naruto sitting across from the door where Hinata was being operated on. Due to his daughter and new respect for the fox Anima who tried to suppress the Kyuubi's power, Hiashi had come to accept the boy and Animas in general. He is finally able to see the good Hinata saw in them, and he is also finally able to see why his daughter loves this Anima. The Hyuga Leader realized that what mattered most aside from Hinata's survival was her happiness. The father walked over to the Anima and leaned against the wall next to him. Naruto did not bother to look up since he was too wrapped up in his thoughts about Hinata. Hiashi looked at the door as he began to converse with Naruto. "Your name is Naruto, right?" Naruto looked up with dead eyes and nodded then hung his head again. "I guess I should be thanking you. You saved my daughter today, so thank-you."

"She is dying because of me…I did not save her." Naruto replied with sadness, anger and frustration in his tone. Hiashi shook his head no.

"She made it this far because of you. You saved her from that snake Anima's poison and you have saved her countless times before today." Hiashi defended his point. Naruto looked at him with confusion. Hiashi smiled slightly before continuing. "About fifteen years ago Hinata's mother died giving birth to Hanabi. Hinata was very sad and heartbroken; she was acting like herself. She was so reserved and quiet. Of course I did nothing to help her; I took out my hurt out on her. Hinata reminds me so much of her mother, and that triggered such sadness in me that I began to anger very easily with Hinata. I was horrible to her, and I truly regret that. One day Hinata came back from a picnic with her friends very happy. It was strange, but when she was happy the whole town seemed to be happy along with her. Ever since that day she would disappear from time to time saying she was in the forest. I did not truly did not understand why the sudden change in her, but it caused me to change too. I started to value her more, and shower her with the love I neglected to give her for those five years. I guess that's what made Hanabi resent her sister, since I was giving Hinata most of my love. Anyway do you know what she was doing in the forest that made her so happy?" Naruto shook his head. "She met you." Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. "You saved her from her despair and indirectly you saved me and the whole village from that despair as well. That is how you saved Hinata, and I guess I owe you an apology for being so ignorant."

"Thank-you, Hiashi-sama." Naruto said weakly but genuinely. Hiashi turned to leave saying he had to apologize to Hanabi and see if he could get her to not resent her sister for something he did. Naruto watched him leave before turning his attention to the door. _**Hinata…**_

**Delivery Room**

"OW! TENTEN, MY HAND! WOMAN, YOU ARE GOING TO SHATTER THE BONES!" Neji wailed in pain. Temari and Ino were running around the room trying to get Tenten comfortable while Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara watched poor Neji loose his right hand. The guys felt out of place in the delivery room; they had tried sitting with Naruto to wait for Hinata, but they could tell that the guy needed to be alone. Who could blame him? Now they were stuck watching Tenten give birth as Temari and Ino delivered it.

"I am going to say this one time, I am so glad I am not a woman." Choji said. All the guys nodded as their eyes focused in on Tenten pained face.

"Oh I see a head! Push, Tenten! Push!" Ino exclaimed in excitement as she went to guide the baby out of its mother's womb. Temari threw some warm cloths at Ino for the baby when it came out.

"Deep breaths. In…out…in…out. There you go. No short breaths he...ho…he…ho. Good." Temari instructed Tenten. As she did her breathing exercises, Tenten hold on Neji's poor hand loosened, mush to his delight. He could now feel his blood circulating into his hand.

"Ah! Your baby is almost out! One more big push should do the trick!" Ino declared. Tenten pushed as hard as she could. Then the sound that everyone was waiting for came. Her baby began crying. She smiled as she sat back and looked up at her husband with a small smile on her face. Ino began to clean the baby with Temari's help and then brought the baby to Tenten to hold. "It's a boy." Neji looked down at his son proudly. The baby boy had stopped crying and opened his eyes curiously. He looked just like Neji. Neji could not believe how amazing his son looked. For being born a month early, he was pretty big.

"Sorry about your hand, Dear." Tenten apologized for her immense strength that most likely broke Neji's hand. Neji smiled sweetly signifying that he has forgiven her. Tenten looked around the room soaking in the fact that she was probably the first human to have had Animas deliver her baby. She smiled at the thought. She scanned the room and realized Hinata was not there. "Neji, where is Hinata-sama? I figured she would be in here by now." Everyone in the room eyes became downcast. Tenten grew worried.

"She is at death's door." Neji replied.

**Hallway**

Hours ticked on by as Naruto sat waiting for the door to the operating room to open. Those hours were the definition of hell for Naruto. He was in complete torture. After Hiashi had left, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji came to wait for Hinata, but they left after realizing Naruto needed to be alone. Jiraiya came two hours after that saying that human women were gorgeous beyond belief, and that they would be perfect for his next book. The toad Anima tried cheering him up, and it worked to some extent. Naruto was not as depressed as he was before, but he needed his space and Jiraiya left him to do some more research. After five hours of waiting the operating room door slowly opened revealing Sakura and Tsunade. Their clothes were cover with blood along with their hands. Their faces showed how tired and drained they were, but all those things were not what worried Naruto. No, what worried Naruto was the utter loss of hope in their eyes.

"Naruto, we did everything we could but…" Sakura began but trailed off as tears rolled down her face. Tsunade put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But there is nothing we can do for her." Tsunade finished sadly. Naruto's world came crashing in on him. He clenched his fists as tears ran down his face. "If you want you can go see her…she does not have much time left in this world." Naruto bolted into the room. The beautiful Hyuga princess lay motionless on the bed. She looked very peaceful as she laid there on the blood stained white sheets. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was very shallow. Naruto could see Hinata's life ebbing away, and it frightened him. He grabbed her hand as he pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked very weakly. Naruto looked at her with eyes filled with love for he did not want her to see the immense pain he was in.

"Hinata-chan, why? Why did you take the blow for me? It should be me laying here not you." He said trying to control his voice as it was cracking from fighting back sobs. Hinata smiled faintly as she moved the hand he was not holding to his face. She traced his whiskers and then caressed his cheek.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. Her hand dropped from his face and the hand Naruto was holding went limp. She slowly closed her eyes. Her life had mere seconds left to spare.

"HINATA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE ME! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cried in desperation. His raw emotions caused instinct to take over. His body slowly gave into the power of the Kyuubi. "HINATA-CHAN, I WON'T LET THIS BE GOODBYE!"

Naruto had reached six tails.

* * *

**Me: **Whoa...*stunned*  
**Sakura: **Did not know you had it in you...*stunned*  
**Me: **No...I can't believe I made this chapter so dramatic...  
**Hinata:** Oh my gosh...*stunned*  
**Naruto:** LEXAR DON'T KILL HINATA! I AM A NARUHINA FAN!  
**Hanabi:** Since Lexar, Hinata, and Sakura are too stunned about this chapter and Naruto is spazzing about Hinata's death, I will be leading the question segment! Alright first up is my question. Will I stop resenting my sister?  
**Sasuke:** How am I coping with being the one responsible for Hinata's death?  
**Tenten: **What will Neji and I name our son?  
**Kyuubi: **How is Naruto going to save Hinata?  
**Hanabi: **Find out next chapter! Oh and Lexar wants some feedback on Hiashi's speech to Naruto! Okay that's pretty much it so please review!


	13. Ch 13: Words of Wisdom

**_Ch. 13: Words of Wisdom_**

She found herself in a dark abyss, floating. Hinata scanned the whole area, but there was nothing but darkness and a sharp pain where she was stabbed. She was scared and terribly alone. Just as she was about to break down, a light shone at the edge of the darkness. The light felt warm and welcoming; it eased her pain, and she felt the burning desire to go towards the white light. She began floating towards the light. She held out her hand to the light, but her hand was intercepted by someone. Lavender eyes met blue eyes. Hinata's mouth fell opened.

**_Hazuki Haru._**

"Hey, Hina-chan, long time no see." The red haired blue eyed girl greeted Hinata. Tears came to Hinata's eyes as she hugged the girl in front of her. "Calm down, Hina-chan, you are crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry Hazuki-chan. What are you doing here? I thought you…"

"Died?" The red-head said sullenly. "I did die. That's why I am here."

"What do you mean? Does that mean I'm dead?" Hinata asked as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Not yet you aren't. I came here to stop you." Hazumi answered with conviction.

"What?" Hinata asked completely confused. Hazumi eyes softened as she explained her mission.

"Hinata, do you remember when we were little, and you cheered me up, became my friend, and stood with me when I lost my entire family to some murderer?" Hinata nodded. "From that day on, I swore that I would protect you, and make sure you have a happy life. When we were playing on that cliff and it crumbled beneath us, I pushed you away from the collapsing earth in hopes that you would have a happy life. That you would get to enjoy a life that you deserved for being the guardian angel I needed." Tears were falling down both girls' faces as Hazumi kept going. "That's why I can't let you end your life here. You have so much to live for…so many people are waiting for you back on the other side. Please, Hina-chan, go back to them." Hinata looked at her deceased childhood friend, but kept heading towards the light; the pain from her lethal wound was too much for her to bear. Hazumi pleaded with Hinata, but the Hyuga girl ignored her. Just as Hinata was about to go through the light…

"Sunshine, I don't think you will like going through there, well no yet anyways." _**That voice. It couldn't be.**_ Hinata thought as she turned around. There in front of her stood a woman with lavender Hyuga eyes, almost violet long hair, and a motherly look to her.

"But how?" Hinata asked; still not used to the abyss between life and death.

"Come on you have to remember your own mother, Hatomi Hyuga?" Hatomi asked teasingly. Hinata ran to hug her mother and cry into her chest. Hatomi put a loving hand on Hinata's head. "I missed you my little, Sunshine." Hatomi admitted as she held her eldest daughter closer.

"I missed you so much, Oka-san." Hinata choked out as she tried to stop her sobs. She looked up at her mother who had tears in her eyes as well.

"Look how much you have grown! I bet your father has sharpened his swords. He always used to tell me how he would skin alive whoever so much as looked at you. He is right; you do look just like me." Hatomi said with motherly pride. "Best part is you are beautiful inside and out. I am so proud of the woman you have become, Hinata." Hinata smiled so brightly. Then she doubled over in pain. She let out a painful moan, and the burning desire to go towards the soothing light came over her again. She turned to face the light and head towards, but her mother's hand grabbed her arm.

"Oka-san, what are you doing? It hurts. I just want to end the pain." Hinata said, but Hatomi would not give in.

"Sunshine, you may be in pain right now, but there is someone who is in far more pain than you." Hatomi answered. Hinata cocked her head to the side with a facial expression of utter confusion on her face. Hatomi sighed. "Hazumi, will you do the honors?" Hazumi nodded. She waved her hand, and the three of them were no longer in the dark abyss. They were in the room Hinata's body laid on the bed. Hinata felt weird about looking at herself, but before she could say anything an all too familiar voice pierced through the air.

"HINATA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN, YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH ME! HINATA-CHAN, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto was pleading with her lifeless body still holding her hand as tears rolled down his tan face. Hinata's heart ripped into two. She was causing Naruto all this pain. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. She longed to be with him. She floated to his side.

"Naruto-kun, I am right here; it's okay. Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, why won't you answer me?" Hinata asked as tears came down her face. She was so close to him, but she felt worlds apart. Hazumi sighed sadly.

"He won't hear you." Hazumi stated. Hinata looked up at her friend. _**No, no, no, no! Naruto has to hear me! He just has to! Please Naruto respond to me!**_ Hinata frantically thought as she pulled herself closer to the Anima.

"Trust me, Sunshine, I know personally that no matter how much you scream or say his name, he won't hear you." Hatomi told her sadly. Hinata looked at Naruto sadly. "Sunshine, listen to me carefully." Hinata gave her mother her full attention. "Are you satisfied with your life?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"Are you happy with the way things are?" Hatomi reiterated. Hinata looked at Naruto who was slipping into six tails form; then she turned back to her mother.

"No I am not."

"Well then, Sunshine, you can dream what you want to dream, be what you want to be, and go where you want to go...but don't forget that there is someone, someone who is hurting right here in front of you, and he will be in so much more pain than you are right now. Flesh wounds can heal; however, affairs of the heart can never be mended. Remember, you only have one life, and only one chance to get it right." Hatomi said as she and Hazumi began to disappear.

"Oka-san! Hazumi-chan!" Hinata cried.

"Bye, Hina-chan, it was great seeing you again." Hazumi said happily as she returned to heaven. Hatomi stayed only a few seconds longer.

"Remember what I said, My Sunshine." Hatomi disappeared completely.

"Goodbye , Hazumi-chan and Oka-san, and thank-you." Hinata said as she suddenly returned to the abyss, but this time she did not go towards the light, instead she followed Naruto's voice that was now coming in loud and clear. She ran through the pain towards Naruto. However no matter how close his voice sounded, she could not find a way back to him. However, she was not about to give up. Her mother's last words of wisdom to her sounded in her head. _**I've got only one shot at life, and I want my one shot to be with Naruto! **_Hinata thought. Then all of sudden the dark abyss turned ominous red. She felt a strong surge of power envelope her. The power felt familiar to her somehow, but she was not sure where she had felt it before, but she felt that it was very feral like. Then all of a sudden a bright light came at her, and she had nowhere to go to get away from it.

**Delivery Room**

"Well what are you going to name your son?" Ino asked impatiently. Truth be told, she only asked because she felt that she needed to lighten up the mood. Everyone looked at Ino before looking at the new born Hyuga boy.

"How about Akira?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Kyo?" Choji put in.

"Nobuki." Gaara said. Neji looked at Tenten with a smile on his face, and Tenten nodded.

"Okay we will name him, Nobuki Hyuga. Thank-you Gaara." Tenten announced. Gaara nodded. Nobuki stretched his arms around grabbing at the air until he found Neji's hand. While Neji was not paying attention, Nobuki squeezed Neji's bad hand (thanks to Tenten) sending a jolt of pain shoot up his arm.

"Ow! Great, he inherited your grip. With you two around, I'm going to have broken hands in no time at all!" Neji cried out exasperated. Nobuki and Tenten laughed at Neji's outburst.

**Hinata's Deathbed**

Naruto let out erratic breaths as sweat trailed down his face. _**I hope that worked. Please, Hinata, wake up. I still haven't told you how I feel about you. **_Naruto thought as he held onto Hinata's hand even tighter. He waited several minutes staring intently at her face praying to God, that what he did worked. _**Was I too late?**_

* * *

**Me: **Okay first off I would like to give a HUGE thanks to sexy-nerd-of-konoha for telling me what Hinata's mom's advice should be. Also, Hazumi Haru is Lilth-Vaan's OC and I added her to the story, because I felt like she was neccessary. Oh and Hatomi is Hinata's mother, and she calls Hinata's Sunshine because Hinata's name means Sunny Place, so I thought why not? Okay now on to the questions!  
**Naruto: **What did I do to try to save Hinata-chan?  
**Hinata: **What was that strange power I felt?  
**Tenten: **How will Neji and I raise Nobuki?  
**Naruto and Hinata: **Will (Hinata) (I) live?  
**Me: **Find out next time! Oh I decided to tell you to give you preview of what is to come next chapter!

Ch. 14: Broken Uchiha and Hidden Truth  
Finally see how Sasuke is taking being the man who killed his love.  
Why Fugaku left Sasuke and his mother.  
How Naruto's parents were killed.

Okay so please review and don't forget to vote for your fav fanfic idea of my on the poll on my profile :D


	14. Ch 14: Broken Uchiha and Hidden Truth

**_Ch. 14: Broken Uchiha and Hidden Truth_**

Sasuke fell on his back in complete exhaustion. He had been training ever since Sakura and that Anima began operating on Hinata. He felt like the lowest person to ever be born. He had let his desire to kill push him to not register his surroundings, and send a cold metallic blade through the stomach of his beloved. HIS BELOVED! The girl he promised to protect, the girl that he was supposed to be marrying in a matter of days, the girl who was now dying because of his foolishness. He turned his body so he could lay on his side. He contemplating going to visit Hinata, but he could not bring himself to. He felt like he did not deserve to see her for what he did. He slowly sat up; he decided he would no longer be a coward. He was going to see her right now no matter what. Sasuke got up and headed inside the mansion.

_**I hope she is alright…the operation is probably over by now, so I will know the results when I get there. I pray that the results are what I want to hear; I don't think I could live with myself knowing I killed her…**_ Sasuke thought as he walked with his head hung low. His feet shuffled under him slowly making their way to the operating room. He heard voices, so he looked up to see a crying Sakura being comforted by the slug Anima. The two could not see him , so he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Sakura, you did the best you could do, and I must say for a human you did pretty well. You did not even get in my way unlike most of the doctors I usually work with." The slug Anima said with slight appraisal tone in her voice, but mixed with sorrow.

"Thank-you, Tsunade-sama, but I feel horrible. I feel like I could have done better and if I had she would be just fine." Sakura choked out between sobs. Tsunade pulled Sakura into a comforting hug as she too let a few tears escape. She did not know the girl personally, but based on the fact that Naruto loved Hinata and some of the things Jiraiya told her about Hinata before she went into the surgery, she could tell that she would have loved the girl.

"Well, I know you did your best because you really wanted to save her, so there is no way that you did not perform with all your power. She is a very close to you, so I believe you did your best. I did my best as well, but right now it's up to Hinata to try to pull out of this…although I highly doubt she can…" Tsunade said and Sakura nodded as more tears came out of her eyes.

Sasuke's breath was caught in his throat. _**Hinata is dead?**_ _**No I don't believe it!**_ Sasuke thought as he ran past the weeping women towards where Hinata had been operated on. He ran holding back his own tears; he would not let them fall because he did not want to admit that she was gone…because of him. He was just about to open the door when he heard a conversation on the other side of the door. He cursed himself for now developing the bad habit of eavesdropping, but he pressed his ear closer to the door to hear the two conversing voices better.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked very weakly.

"Hinata-chan, why? Why did you take the blow for me? It should be me laying here not you." He said trying to control his voice as it was cracking from fighting back sobs.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered

"HINATA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN, DON'T LEAVE ME! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cried in desperation. "HINATA-CHAN, I WON'T LET THIS BE GOODBYE!"

Sasuke stood there with his hand on the door and eyes wide with shock; he did not move to go inside even when he felt the power surge Naruto emitted. He just stood there letting the fact that Hinata loved Naruto sink in. Granted he always knew that, but it is one thing to know the fact and a completely other thing to actually hear it. He slumped to the floor. Hinata is gone, and she was not coming back. He would never see her sweet shy smile, never see her lavender eyes light up with happiness, and never see her again! Sasuke got up and ran. He was disgusted with himself; he could not stand himself. He wished he could have one of those out of body experiences just because he would be able to get away from himself.

His legs took him deep into the forest; he looked around to see he came to the exact spot where he first saw Naruto. He sat on a stump and cried. He allowed himself to finally cry; it was out of his character and he knew it, but in all honesty, he did not give a damn right now. He had been there for ten minutes with off again and on again crying when he heard someone speak.

"You are just like your father…that speed at which you ran here with was just like Fugaku." The voice said. Sasuke stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Who is there show yourself!" Sasuke sent out a death glare towards the direction he believed the voice was coming from. A snake Anima slithered out.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, is that anyway to address your clan leader? After all you are the son of Fugaku, and he was part of the Serpent Clan." Orochimaru asked sinisterly.

"SHUT UP! I WOULD NEVER SHOW YOU ANY RESPECT YOU DAMN SERPENT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO KILL NARUTO, AND NOW HINATA IS DYING! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS WHOLE THING!" Sasuke yelled seething with anger which just made Orochimaru laugh evilly.

"Just like your father, blaming others for your own mistakes." Orochimaru said. "I guess it is only fitting to kill you the same way I killed your father."

"Wait…you killed my father?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"Might as well tell you…you see about twenty years ago, your father fell in love with a human named Mikoto. He was lucky since he did not look like an Anima, he merely had snake-like eyes and fangs like a snake, but that's besides the point. The deal he made with your mother was that he would visit her as often as he could, but he had to stay in his home village. One day your mother told Fugaku she was pregnant with his son, so Fugaku abandoned my clan to go be with your mother and raise a family. Of course I was not going to let him get away…he was a very valuable warrior to me, and letting him go would be foolish on my part. I brought a small army to go after him, and prevent him from meeting up with Mikoto, so I could talk some sense into him. Of course he was being stupid and ignored me, so I ordered for him to be killed. If I can't have him no one could." Orochimaru said that last line with sickening look on his face.

Sasuke looked at the snake hoping that some way he was lying, but he could tell that everything the snake was saying was true. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who decided to continue.

"Just as I was about to kill Fugaku, Minato and Kushina came and stopped me. Oh you do not know who those Animas are? Why they are Naruto's parents, and the most famed warriors in our entire town. Anyway your father worked together with them and defeated my small army, but defeating that army left them weak, and they were not ready to face me, so it was easy killing them all. By the time Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived at the scene, I told them that the army that I had brought, that were now all dead, were with Fugaku who killed Minato and Kushina after they had defeated the army, but Minato was able to kill Fugaku before dying. Of course everyone believed me…so my dear, Sasuke-kun, it is time you join your father." A long blade came out of Orochimaru's mouth which made Sasuke cringe as he heard Orochimaru jaw cracking while it adjusted to allow the sword to get out. "Prepare to die, Sasuke Uchiha!" Orochimaru yelled as he lunged at Sasuke with killer intent visible in his eyes. Sasuke was tired from his training from earlier, but he was not going down without a fight. _**I will kill this wretched snake and avenge the deaths of my mother's, my father's, Naruto's parents, and most of all Hinata's deaths!**_ Sasuke thought as he blocked Orochimaru's powerful blow.

* * *

**Me: **HAHA THE EMO AVENGER GETS TO HAVE HIS REVENGE! Hey so sorry for the late update, but I had such writer's block!  
**Sasuke: **Hmph, not an emo avenger... why did you have writers block?  
**Me:** Hmph you soooooo are! Anyway because I wanted to be creative on how Sasuke would discover the truth of his father, but every idea I came up with I really did not like, so I had to settle with this approach. I honestly thought it was cliche, but I would to know your opinion of it! Please tell me, and if you have any ideas please tell me!  
**Sasuke: **Hn.  
**Me: **I don't feel like doing questions, so I am going to just give you a preview of what is to come! Here we go! Naruto would you do the honors?  
**Naruto:** DATTEBAYO! Next time: **_Ch. 15: A Second Chance?_**- We find out if Hinata lives or dies! Sasuke vs. Orochimaru, and Naruto coming to Sasuke's aid? Keep reading to find out!  
**Me: **Alright so please reveiw and don't forget to check the poll I have going on to decide what story I should do next! Okay...well hope you enjoy this chapter!


	15. Ch 15: His Confession

**_Ch. 15: His Confession_**

Hiashi sat on the bed after having his talk with Hanabi. The girl cried into her father's chest and clung to his shirt as if her life depended upon it. Hiashi remained stoic, but he was mentally berating himself for messing up so badly when it came to raising his children. He is one of the best leaders Konoha and the Hyuga Clan, but he knew that he failed at being a father. One could not really blame him; he tried his best, but raising children was his wife's forte while his was leading a clan. That had been his excuse for years, but he silently vowed that he would no longer cower under that excuse. As of today, he would be the father that Hatomi, his wonderful late-wife, would be proud of.

_I love you, Hiashi, and I am so proud of what you will do. _A female voice said. He whipped his head around to find the source of the voice, but it was nowhere to be found. He shrugged it off as him hearing things since he was under such emotional stress, but he the voice sounded so much like Hatomi… "I love you too, Hatomi." Hiashi whispered so low that not even Hanabi who sat next to him heard him. Hiashi then did his first fatherly act, he hugged Hanabi. Hanabi opened her eyes in shock, but welcomed the long desired for hug. They sat like that for few minutes before Hanabi pulled away to look at her father.

"Thank-you, Otou-san, I am going to go see how Hinata's surgery went, and tell her how sorry I am." Hanabi stated as she used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. Hiashi nodded and got up to see the condition of his eldest daughter. All of a sudden, he felt a power spike coming from the operating room. Hiashi, for the first time in a long time, allowed an emotion to show on his usually stoic face. That emotion was fear. He recognized that power anywhere. _**That is Naruto's power, but why would he be using that unless…**_ Hiashi ran out the room as fast as he had ever ran before. Hanabi ran as well, but was not able to keep up with the worried father. _**Hinata please be alright!**_

Delivery Room

"Nobuki is so cute!" Ino cried as she let the new born sleep in her arms. "Don't you think, Choji?" Ino turned to face her Minotaur friend. Choji looked over at Ino and tried to hide his slight blush. Ino looks so adorable holding Nobuki in her arms and Choji took notice of this. He barely noticed that she was talking to him, but he quickly regained himself.

"Yeah he is…not as cute as you though." Choji answered, but mumbled the last part very low. Ino smiled brightly obviously not catching his compliment. _**When Naruto said to just tell her…he made it sound so much easier than it is.**_ Choji thought. The room was filled with good feelings and of peace until everyone sensed the overwhelming power surging from the direction of the operating room. Everyone bolted out of the room, even Tenten and Nobuki but Neji was carrying them.

Surgery Room

Naruto held Hinata's hand praying that what he did worked. He sat there on her bedside fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _**Please let her live…please!**_ His thoughts begged as he tightened his grip on her hand. He closed his eyes in order to hold off his tears. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Hinata's other hand twitched ever so slightly. Soon her eyes fluttered opened. She looked around the room with one thought on her mind, _**I'm alive? But how? Naruto-kun?**_ Her newly opened lavender eyes searched for the blonde who held her affection. She turned her head slowly to see the blonde holding tightly to her hand; she smiled softly at him. Hinata lifted her other hand so she could touch his face. She traced his whiskers on his face and felt his body tense under her feather-light touch. The fox boy opened his eyes to see Hinata smiling at him…alive!

"Hinata-chan, you are alive!" Naruto cried as he quickly wrapped her into the tightest hug she has ever been in. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder as he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes, but they were the furthest thing from tears of sorrow. Hinata was shocked at first, and then a deep blush came across her face. Naruto then abruptly pulled himself out of the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her very seriously that it shocked Hinata. "Don't you EVER do anything like that! EVER!" The Anima then pulled the Hyuga into another hug, but it was more loving and sincere than the first one.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata began._** I confessed to him…should I ask him what he feels? What if he doesn't feel the same way?**_

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked at her with a confused look on his face. Hinata gulped down her nervousness. Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, and she could feel her whole body get hot. To say she was nervous would be the understatement of the year, but she had to know how he felt. She could not just leave it like this.

"Do you remember what I told you before I…I…well you know…" Hinata trailed off unable to say the word die. Naruto got on a thoughtful expression as he tried to remember what she said.

"_Hinata-chan, why? Why did you take the blow for me? It should be me laying here not you." He said trying to control his voice as it was cracking from fighting back sobs. Hinata smiled faintly as she moved the hand he was not holding to his face. She traced his whiskers and then caressed his cheek._

"_Because I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered. Her hand dropped from his face and the hand Naruto was holding went limp. She slowly closed her eyes. Her life had mere seconds left to spare._

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered. She felt the same way about him that he felt for her. The blonde could swear his heart was about to burst from happiness. Never in a million years would he have thought that she returned his feelings. He smiled the most genuine smile he had ever given anyone as he opened his mouth to answer her.

"Hinata-chan, I wanted to tell you for a while now that I lov…"

"HINATA-NEE-CHAN!" Hanabi cried as she interrupted Naruto's confession to her sister. Hinata smiled at her sister since this was the first time in a long time that Hanabi showed any concern for her. Hanabi threw herself onto Hinata and began crying. "I am so sorry…sob…Hinata-nee-chan…sob…I was so cruel…sob…to you….sob…could you ever forgive me…sob…?" Hinata hugged her sister back.

"Of course, Hanabi-imouto-chan, I could never stay angry with you." Hinata replied. By this time her father entered the room along with everyone else. They were all thrilled to see Hinata still alive. Hugs were exchanged and tears were shed, but it was a happy occasion. "Neji-niisan, is that…?" Hinata asked when she saw Tenten holding a newborn.

"Yes, it is my son, Nobuki." Neji replied with the pride of a father. Hiashi smiled at his nephew. Naruto sat by Hinata's bedside, and throughout the whole ordeal, he did not leave her side or let go of her hand. Hiashi noticed, but he honestly could not say he was angry. In light of recent events, his view on Animas has changed dramatically. Although he is still wary of them, he knew he could trust the Animas in this room, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino, Choji, and most of all Naruto.

"Wait, Naruto, that power surge I felt earlier…what was that?" Gaara asked the blonde Anima. The fox boy then realized that all the eyes in the room looked at him with the same you-got-some-s'planing-to-do look. Naruto did the perfect impression of a deer caught in front of headlights as his mind worked in overtime in order to explain what exactly he did.

"Hiashi-sama!" a Hyuga yelled as he ran into the room where everyone stood. The Hyuga looked frantic as if he has some bad news to report.

"What is it, Ko?" Hiashi asked with slight annoyance that Naruto's explanation was interrupted. He was quite interested in what the power surge was for.

"Well, reports came in saying that Sasuke-sama is in a battle with some sort of snake Anima…"

"Orochimaru." Naruto snarled. Tsunade put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder while Hinata squeezed his hand.

"Where are they?" Jiraiya asked.

"Based on our intelligence, I would say that they are about ten kilometers into the forest or so." Ko replied. Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought, but Tsunade jumped into the leadership lead.

"Jiraiya, you will take Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji to face Orochimaru. Ino and Temari, I need you to go home and tell everyone to begin rebuilding, and to have the Serpent Clan under house arrest until I get there. Lee and Neji, I suggest you stay here and guard Hinata, just in case Orochimaru decides he still needs her for his sick plan. Sakura, look over Hinata to make sure she is stable. Understood?" Tsunade said with authority in her voice.

"Hai!" Everyone yelled in agreement and sped off to do what they needed to do. The whole room cleared out except for Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi left, with Hanabi in tow, talking to Tsunade about drawing up a peace treaty. When he noticed that everyone had left, Naruto leaned over near Hinata's ear to whisper to her.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan, and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto whispered as he pulled her closer to him, and gently laid his lips on hers for their first kiss. Hinata smiled under the kiss in complete bliss and so did Naruto. They knew they would have hardships with their love, but right now it did not matter. All that mattered was that they were in love, and that they would always be together always.

* * *

**Me:** I appologize profusely for making all of you wait for a month for the next chapter! I can assure you that was not my intention! Oh I am so sorry!  
**Sasuke: **Hn. Why did it take you so long?  
**Hinata:** Well, she had a massive writers block for this story...and then with school starting soon, she was focusing more on school work than this...  
**Naruto:** Still a whole month! What kind of author are you?  
**Me: **A bad one! GOMEN!  
**Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata: ***sweatdrop*  
**Sakura:** Well, at least she updated.  
**Ino: **Yeah, it's better than just stopping the story all together...  
**Temari: **Yeah, guess we can cut her some slack.  
**Me: **THANK-YOU! Well please review this chapter! It really did not come out the way I wanted it too, but at least Naruto finally got to confess his feelings for Hinata. *sigh* I do not hink this is one of my best works, but at least I got it done. Now on to the questions!  
**Hanabi:** Will we be able to stop Orochimaru?  
**Naruto: **What was that power surge that everyone felt?  
**Lee: **Find out in the next youthful chapter of Anima Trouble! Please exercise the bloom of youth and review!


	16. Ch 16: The Final Battle Commences

**_Ch. 16: The Final Battle Begins_**

Adrenaline is coursing through the Animas body. The thrill of a battle is thick in the air. This day had so far been a tumultuous one, but no casualties yet, and they wanted to keep it that way. Jiraiya scanned the area for the two targets, but to no avail. Naruto is getting frustrated with all this waiting. He wants to finish this fast so he could get back to Hinata. Shikamaru's face held its usual disinterested look on it, but inside he was secretly looking forward to this fight. He was not much of a fighter, but after everything that this Serpent Leader did, it was necessary to take him out. Gaara smiled at the prospect of fighting. He used to be a derange killer when he was younger due to his own power called the Shukaku. The power made him crazy for blood; anytime the boy saw blood, he would go into killer mode until Tsunade was able to find a way to extract it from him; however, she could not do the same for Naruto. Naruto's more powerful than Gaara's and therefore harder to get rid of. Choji was the least excited out of all of them. He was not a fighter, and he had no desire to fight. He was the peacekeeper among the boys, but now he would have to fight to defend his love ones. To defend Ino…yes he will fight, for Ino.

Jiraiya abruptly stopped when he picked up a trail that was left behind from Orochimaru. He motioned for the group of boys to follow him. Jiraiya is a little nervous going into this fight due to the fact that there was more than one trail. That could only mean that it was not just Orochimaru and Sasuke there. Where the other enemies were, he did not know, but he figured that they would discover soon enough. After all, Orochimaru was most likely planning a surprise attack on them, but there was only one way to find out. Go straight into the trap.

Shikamaru figured out already what Jiraiya had discovered, but he did not say a word. It was better this way. He looked at the group of his friends that were with him. He knew they would all be fine. The best of the fighters are in this group; there is no way they could lose. Not to sound cocky or anything.

The forest sped past them as they ran faster and deeper into the forest towards their destination. They needed to get there fast in order to save Sasuke and utterly destroy Orochimaru. This is going to be fun.

**Anima Village**

The two Anima women ran as fast as they could through the forest to complete their part of the mission. Temari was in the lead, but she could tell that Ino's heart was not into heading towards the village. Temari pondered over what could possibly be bothering the pig Anima, but her thoughts were interrupted when the Anima Village border came into view. She had no time to fool around, so Ino had better get serious and fast. Ino must have received the message because she became extremely focused when they went through the gate. Before the two had a chance to head towards the council building, a slug Anima ran frantically towards the duo.

"Ino and Temari, so glad I found you guys!" The slug Anima yelled when she approached the two women. Temari looked over the brown haired woman. She looked much like Tsunade-sama with the slug parts, but the difference was her hair and eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, almost black, her hair a short and sleek brown that framed her skinny face.

"Shizune, is something wrong?" Ino asked. Ino was usually the first one to engage into a conversation, and for once Temari was happy about that trait. Temari was too busy thinking about Shikamaru and if he would be safe fighting against Orochimaru. In fact, she was worried for all of them, so she had no desire to talk.

"Many of the Serpent Clan members have disappeared with Kabuto early this morning, and no one has seen them since." Shizune reported. Ino's and Temari's face paled. This was really not good!

"Shizune, Tsunade-sama gave us an order to put the entire Serpent Clan under house arrest. Please do so. I have to do something." Ino said as she began heading out of the village.

"INO GET BACK HERE!" Temari yelled in frustration. She was about to run after her friend, but a hand grabbed her wrist before she could get far.

"Temari, I need you here to help me get things settled here. Once the Serpent Clan is under house arrest, the entire village will be in a confused uproar, so I need someone they trust and that's you."

"Alright, I'll stay, but Ino is so dead when she gets back here!" Temari yelled loudly hoping Ino would hear her anger.

**Hyuga Hiashi's Den**

Tsunade stood in unknown territory, and that drove her insane! She hated being somewhere where she had no influence, and especially in a place where people were wary of her. Tsunade huffed as she sat waiting for Hiashi to finish the business he had with his youngest daughter. The only thing that kept Tsunade seated where she was, is the fact that she is about to do something that will benefit everyone, humans and Animas alike. She scanned the room. She still felt uncomfortable. How she yearned for the earthy colors of her office instead of the whitewashed wall of the room she currently found herself in. Her nerves began to get the better of her, so she decided to do what she always did when she could not handle her nerves. Drink sake! "Tch...no sake in this boring room..." Tsunade mumbled in an annoyed tone. She decided to do the next best thing. Count sake bottles.

_**99 bottles of sake on the wall, 99 bottles of sake.  
You take one down, pass it around.**_

_**98 bottles of sake on the wall!**_

Tsunade kept singing that in her head to calm herself down, and it worked! Now she was simply doing it because Hyuga Hiashi is taking his sweet old time getting back to her. This is so...for lack of a better word...troublesome.

_**2 bottles of sake on the wall, 2 bottles of sake  
Take one down and pass it around  
1 bottle of sake on the wall.**_

Tsunade had one more verse to her song to go when Hiashi finally entered the room.

"I am so sorry for having you wait for so long. There were many matters I had to attend to before we discuss things, since I am sure this discussion will take good chunk of the remainder of this day." Hiashi bowed in respect for his apology. Tsunade nodded her acceptance as the man took his seat across from her. A branch member came into the room and served the two some sake. Tsunade smiled in satisfaction. After singing about sake, it was so nice to actually have some.

"It is quite alright, but let's get down to business. We need to form a treaty between our two kinds, so nothing like this happens again." Tsunade sips her sake with a serious face. Hiashi nods his agreement.

"Yes, but a simple document will not suffice as a treaty. My people will be angered, and I am sure so would yours."

"So what do you propose, Hiashi-dono?" Tsunade says with a very polite tone. Hiashi smiled (as much as a Hyuga would).

"I propose this, Tsunade-sama." Hiashi pushes forward an official piece of paper towards Tsunade. She stops drinking in order to pick up the document. A sly smile appears on her face as she places the document back down on the table.

"This could work." She answers as she signs the paper. Hiashi signs as well with a similar look on his face. The two continue to drink their sake with the feeling of peace, accomplishment, and anticipation in the air.

**The Forest**

Sasuke tumbles along the ground due to Orochimaru swinging his tail into Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke slowly got up as he held onto his stomach. Orochimaru let out a very amused chuckle before swiftly going into his next attack. Sasuke barely got his sword up in time to block the purple tail coming towards him from his bottom right corner of his peripheral vision. The Uchiha boy skids back a few feet from the force of the snake's attack. The ebony haired man stands up barely hanging on. Orochimaru could feel his victory so very close at hand. He smirks as he sends his tail to deliver the final blow. A blur of yellow and orange intercepts the blow…

"Orochimaru-teme, your plan is OVER!" Naruto yells as his claws dig deep into Orochimaru. Orochimaru looks slightly shocked, but only for a few moments.

"I see the calavary has arrived, but no matter. I too have my own army." Orochimaru hisses out. A group of Serpent Anima clan members come form out of the bushes to surround the group.

"Shit…this is not good." Jiraiya curses under his breath.

"This is so troublesome…"Shikamaru sighs.

"This is not going to go over well." Choji says as he gets into his fighting stance beside his Deer Anima friend.

"Well, if we are going to fight, no one better hold me back." Gaara commands. Everyone took a step away from the red head. The last thing anyone wanted to do is cross Gaara while he is in fighting mode. Doing so was a danger to one's physical state.

Everyone began engaging into their respective battles except for Sasuke and Naruto who stood off to the side. Jiraiya took on Orochimaru while Gaara began to obliterate ten snakes. Choji and Shikamaru tagged team to defeat the remainder of the snakes.

"Why are you saving me? Don't you hate me?" Sasuke asks as soon as he regained his breath.

"Of course I do, but Hinata-chan, would want me to help you. So for her I will do anything…even helping a teme like you." Naruto answers while keeping his eyes on the unfolding battles. It was obvious that his friends are winning, but Orochimaru did not seem worried…that's not good.

Sasuke looks down at his hands in disgust…_**These are the hands that killed my beloved Hinata-chan…They will redeem themselves by spilling Snake Anima blood….Orochimaru you crossed the wrong Uchiha.**_ Sasuke thought as he slowly made his way to the battle. Naruto attempted to stop him, but when he saw the look in the Uchiha's eyes, he could see that the man wanted blood…and there was no one in all the world or even Hell itself that could stop him from getting it.

And get it he will…

* * *

**Me:** GOMEN FOR THE MAJOR DELAY!!!!!! I had school work and some college stuff that needed to get done, and whenever I had a free moment…I had such major writers block for this story!  
**Naruto:** You have been having such major writers block for this story huh?  
**Me:** I think its cause this story is almost done.  
**Everyone:** NANI?!?!?!?!  
**Me:** Yeah…I think this story will prob have like 20 chapters total so that's …let's see carry the one…  
**Hinata:** 4 more chapters?  
**Me:** Oh yeah haha *sweatdrop* four more hehe hehe but good news is that when this story is done I will begin my Naruto Disney Collection story! So look forward to that! Plus updates will be sporadic due to school stuff, but I felt soooo bad for making you all wait this long for this chapter that I decided to hurry it up so I can post it (the ending sucks…sorry about that)  
**Hanabi:** ONTO THE QUESTIONS!  
**Tsunade:** What have Hiashi and I planned?  
**Orochimaru:** Will I ever be defeated?  
**Sasuke:** Will I get my revenge?  
**Naruto:** Will Hinata and I be together?  
**Shikamaru:** Will Sasuke ever find out that Hinata is alive?  
**Ino:** Why did I run off?  
**Temari:** Will I kill Ino when I see her next?  
**Hanabi:** FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ANIMA TROUBLE!  
**Hinata:** Please review


End file.
